A Pesar de Todo
by MagdalenaCS
Summary: inuyasha lastima a kagome de la manera mas cruel que se puedan imaginar... podra kagome perdonarlo a pesar de todo? el pasado de ambos sale a luz una historia que podria ser la verdadera...LEMONcap2 inukag sessrin DESCONTINUADO
1. LA LUZ DE MI OSCURO CAMINO

Konichiwa a todos!

Mi nombre es KagomeYasha, y este será mi primer long fic y el segundo que publico

La verdad creo que será bastante largo, bueno eso depende de ustedes

InuYasha: YA DEJA DE DAR LATA Y COMIENZA DE UNA VEZ!

KagomeYasha: ¬¬ pero con qué humor estas!

InuYasha: FEH!

KagomeYasha: uU bueno comencemos con el fic

InuYasha: no se te olvida algo? ¬¬

KagomeYasha: ehhhhh... que?

InuYasha: o nada importante, solo el DECLAIMER!

KagomeYasha: a si u.u Ninguno de los personajes de InuYasha me pertenece T.T (InuYasha: por suerte) son creación de la gran Rumiko sensei y yo solo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes.

CAPITULO DEDICADO A INU-CAT

"_Cursiva" _ pensamientos-...- diálogos(...) aclaraciones y mis comentarios U

cambio de escena 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A Pesar de Todo 

**Capitulo 1:**

La Luz De Mi Oscuro Camino 

Era un hermoso atardecer de otoño en el sengoku, se respiraba mucha paz y tranquilidad, Naraku había sido derrotado y la perla completada. A pesar de esto Kagome podía seguir viajando por el pozo ya que ella cuidaba ahora de la perla debido a que InuYasha no quiso utilizarla.

FLASH BACK

La batalla final contra Naraku había terminado, de aquel despreciable ser ya no quedaban ni cenizas, la pelea había sido larga, agotadora pero había valido la pena

-Sango, onegai... no llores – dijo abrazándola fuertemente

-Pero houshi sama (sollozando) no se da cuenta que kohaku probablemente este muerto? El era todo lo que yo tenía en mundo...

-Eso no es cierto – abrazándola aun mas fuerte – puedo entender que estés triste por la supuesta muerte de Kohaku kun pero... no digas que te has quedado sola ( levantando su rostro)-No te olvides que tienes a tus amigos y... que también me tienes a mí...

-Houshi sama...

-Sango... yo sé que con mi actitud te e hecho sufrir muchas veces, que he hecho aumentar aun mas el dolor que había en tu corazón pero... quiero que entiendas que lo hacia para llamar tu atención, que te fijaras en mi. Yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda para encontrar a tu hermano, aunque sea recuperar su cuerpo para darle una sepultura y que encuentre el descanso eterno. Ahora que mi KAZAANA a desaparecido tengo la posibilidad de pensar en un futuro... un futuro que deseo compartir contigo mi querida Sango.

-Houshi sama yo...

-Onegai llámame por mi nombre, Miroku, sé que no es el mejor nombre del mundo pero tampoco esta tan mal

-Usted y sus ocurrencias "_no importa la situación en que nos encontremos, el siempre logra que me sienta feliz a pesar de todos los problemas que tenga"_

-Y que me dices Sango, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

-Yo deseo... pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti... Miroku...

(y sus caras se acercaron dándose un apasionado beso)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**En el goshimboku**

-y pensar que todo comenzó aquí

-InuYasha... creo que esto te pertenece, tu fuiste el que mas lucho por conseguir esta perla y...

-no Kagome, esa perla yo jamás la hubiera conseguido sin su ayuda... sin tu ayuda, yo ya no quiero convertirme en un youkai

-¿nani? 0.o

-si me convirtiera en youkai olvidaría todo, y yo no deseo eso, tu me has enseñado a aceptarme como soy y aunque solo sea un hanyou quiero... quiero vivir como lo que soy, quiero... quiero vivir a tu lado...

-InuYasha... que estas diciendo O/O

-que... que... que te amo... aishiteru Kagome, yo ya no quiero irme con kikyo ella jamás me acepto como yo era, ella quería que yo fuera humano, pero tú... tú siempre me aceptaste, confiaste en mi a pesar de todo, de cómo yo te trataba, tú siempre estuviste a mi lado pero ya no más... quiero reponer todo lo que te he hecho (abrazándola y recostando su mentón en la cabeza de ella) quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo, yo he querido decírtelo hace tanto tiempo, pero aunque no me creas no era mi orgullo el que me impedía decírtelo, era el miedo, el miedo de que me lastimaran otra vez, yo temía entregar mi corazón nuevamente y volver a ser traicionado... tú no te imaginas lo que es el que la personas a quien mas adorabas en el mundo te sellara en un árbol.

-yo nunca te traicionaría InuYasha, eres el ser a quien más amo en este mundo, nunca podría, preferiría morir antes de perderte, yo no quiero alejarme de tu lado porque... aishiteru mo

-Sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerte más que este sentimiento que tengo en mi kokoro demo...

-con eso me vasta

-Kagome que pasara con respecto a tu época

-mientras conserve la perla puedo seguir viniendo a esta época cuando quiera, por eso no te preo...

(Pero InuYasha no la dejo terminar, porque sello sus labios con los suyos propios, hace cuanto que él quería probar nuevamente esos labios? La primera vez fue tan corto que casi no pudo disfrutarlo, pero ya no más, ahora podría probar esos labios cuando quisiera...)

END FLASH BACK

Habían transcurrido 2 semanas desde que estas parejas se habían declarado, la boda de Sango y Miroku estaba muy próxima y bueno... digamos que nuestra otra pareja tampoco lo estaba pasando mal.

-que hermoso día no te parece InuYasha?

-claro, pero es más hermoso porque tú estas a mi lado

n/n

-sabes? tú te pareces mucho a las flores

-por que?

-porque son hermosas, tienen un embriagante aroma y embellecen su entorno, en tu caso embelleces mi vida.

-no sigas que me apenas n/n

-solo digo la verdad n-n

-oye mira ya se esta oscureciendo es mejor que busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche

-si _"pero que hermosas eres Kagome, aun no comprendo como alguien como tu pudo enamorarse de mi... no sabes cuanto deseo..."_

-InuYasha... InuYasha!

-ah! Si que pasa

-ya vamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir

-Sí, sí

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un lugar del bosque 

-Ya se esta oscureciendo-dijo una miko de mirada fría al vacío- quien eres tú, muestra la cara de una vez has estado siguiéndome todo el día - sacando su arco y preparando una flecha - a menos que quieras morir-dijo sonriendo fríamente

-es hora de que recuperes tu memoria perdida... dime, te gustaría volver a la vida?

-como sé que puedo confiar en ti

-porque conozco mas de tu pasado que tu misma en estos momentos...

-porque dices que sabes mas de mi pasado que yo

-quieres recordar todo kikyo? O mejor dicho... princesa kikyo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En otro lado del bosque 

InuYasha encontró una cabaña bastante destrozada pero era eso o nada, estaba muy oscuro y merodear en el bosque a esas horas era arriesgar la vida de su Kagome en vano

-bueno yo voy a hacer las camas

-claro _"Ya contrólate tu no puedes hacer eso ella es demasiado delicada como para..."_

-InuYasha porque me miras así?

-Eh! No, no es nada, solo pensaba en que quizás debiera ir a buscar leña porque hace un poco de frío

-creo que tienes razón

-entonces voy "es mejor que me aleje de ella"

-no te demores, aishiteru

-aishiteru mo Kagome

Lo que ellos no sabían es que ese seria el comienzo de las tristezas y desgracias que caerían sobre ambos, y que ese seria él último aishiteru mutuo que se dirían en mucho, mucho tiempo.

FIN CAPITULO 1

KagomeYasha: Y que les pareció? Algo meloso, aburrido, un completo fracaso?

InuYasha: me quedo con la última opción

KagomeYasha: arigato por subirme él animo

InuYasha: solo soy sincero ¬-¬

KagomeYasha: T.T de verdad estuvo tan mal?

InuYasha: lo dudabas? ¬.¬

KagomeYasha: muy bien te lo ganaste, yo iba a ser mas buenita pero boy a hacer el fic más trágico. En el próximo cap habrá un LEMON no soy muy buena en eso, pero me gustaría que me ayudaran si? Solo les adelantare que no será cualquier lemon.

REVIEW ONEGAI! (Con ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos, pedidos de strip tiss de InuYasha y sess, KagomeYasha:¬ InuYasha: O.o etc)

Matta ne.


	2. Kokoro herido

Konichiwa!

Bueno como ven quise publicar dos cap seguidos, espero que sea mas largo ;; mi imaginación esta de vacaciones y bueno al final lo prometido q strep tess de sess

Sess: oye tu maldita humana! POR QUE ESTOY CASI DESNUDO!

Inu: jajajajajajajajaja que ridículo te vez jajajajajajajajaja

Kay: tu te callas porque quien sabe te pongo a bailar también ¬ u ¬

Inu: yo no he dicho nada

Sess: quiero mi ropa ahora

Kay: nop

Inu: es mejor que le obedezcas si no quieres sufrir consecuencias, espera, no le obedezcas ¬ u ¬

Kay: el show de sess al final del cap 0

Inu: (susurrando) discúlpenla esta loca uu

-...- dialogos

"_cursiva_" pensamientos

0o0o0o cambios de escena

ADVERTENCIA: en este cap habrá una escena lemon por lo que aquellos que no quieran corromper sus inocentes mentes es mejor que no lean este cap.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo y le doy mi punto de vista a la historia

**CAPITULO 2**

**KOKORO HERIDO**

Ya era media noche, estaba muy oscuro y silencioso, ella estaba sola en medio del bosque sin nada con que abrigarse ni protegerse, InuYasha no había regresado y estaba preocupada por el pero sabia que salir de esa cabaña si se le podía llamar así era arriesgarse a ser atacada por youkais.

Realmente se sentía indefensa, y lo peor era ese presentimiento que tenia, le dolía el pecho, sabia que algo malo iba a suceder pero no sabia que.

-que fue eso?- murmuro al escuchar unos pasos acercarse lentamente. Kagome prefirió no prestarle atención. su grave error...

-no podrás escapar de aquí...- dijo una voz ronca que parecía mas un gruñido

-qui.. quien esta hay...?-preguntó ella como rogando que todo hubiera sido un juego de su imaginación.

Todo fue rápido pero a la vez tan lento que en unos instantes Kagome pensó que el tiempo se había detenido...

InuYasha se tiro sobre ella en la oscuridad, como un depredador a su presa.

-InuYasha que te pasa- pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un apasionado beso de este.

Ella no sabia si contestar o romper el beso, nunca inu la había besado así, con tanta pasión, con tanto deseo... sintió como este rompía el beso y ahora bajaba lentamente besando y lamiendo su cuello, Kagome emitió un pequeño gemido de placer...

_-"que estoy asiendo, yo no debería... pero, pero..."_

En ese instante ella sintió como InuYasha comenzaba a acariciar bruscamente sus pechos, aun conservaba su blusa pero el hanyou comenzó a sacársela lentamente. En ese instante ella se asustó, sabia lo que iba ocurrir y ella no podía permitírselo, por mas que quisiera, por mas que lo deseara, no podía... dudo unos instantes era verdad que tenia 15 años pero... no lo pensó mas debía detenerlo ahora.

-InuYasha detente... onegai- se lo dijo al mismo tiempo que este le sacaba por completo su blusa.

-crees que me detendré solo porque tu me lo pides- dijo él con la misma voz ronca

-tu no puedes obligarme a ser tuya, entiéndeme onegai

-me estas desafiando?- una sonrisa cruel se dibujo en sus labios

Desde ahí la situación fue diferente, muy diferente...

Kagome sintió como el desabrochaba su sujetador, a pesar de que esta trató de no dejarlo caer el se lo quito con fuerza, alejándolo de ella. Él la observaba pero no había amor en su mirada, más bien era deseo y ¿rencor? Si... Kagome sé cubrió con sus manos, tenia miedo, quería arrancar de ese lugar pero estaba encerrada. Por un lado huir al bosque era tener una muerte segura y estar con InuYasha... no sabia de que podría ser capaz. Fue entonces cuando sintió las manos de este sujetando las suyas y apartándolas de su cuerpo, las puso una en cada lado para poder verla mejor, no espero mas y se prendió a sus pechos... los lamía los besaba, los succionaba con su boca. Kagome comenzó a llorar, no quería que esto pasara de esa forma, era su primera vez ella siempre soñó con entregarse en su noche de bodas o en ultimo caso cuando ella lo deseara, pero no así no obligada, InuYasha estaba... estaba violándola.

-o...onegai- Kagome tiritaba- detente ya... yo... yo no quiero por favor

-ja la pobre niña quiere que me detenga? Le dio miedo? Te da miedo que haga esto- InuYasha le arranco su falda- o quizás te da miedo esto- comenzó a quitarle su ropa interior

-ya basta- ella trató de detenerlo pero inu hizo algo que ella jamás esperó... le golpeo en la cara

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME DETENDRE! Estas sorda!

Kagome lo miro a la cara no podía creer que el fuera InuYasha simplemente era imposible, o quizás, quizás se transformo en youkai, si tenia que ser eso... levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, pero se horrorizo al ver que... sus ojos eran dorados

Pronto sintió como el nuevamente comenzaba a acariciarla, pero más que caricias eran lujuria, si este la tocaba sin el mas mínimo cuidado, sin preocuparse si la lastimaba o no, muchos lugares de su cuerpo comenzaron a sangrar débilmente puesto que las garras de InuYasha la habían lastimado, ella intento luchar, resistirse pero el nuevamente la golpeo, solo que esta ves no se detuvo. Primero la golpeo en el rostro, luego en el vientre y después la golpeo en su parte baja.

Kagome se hizo ovillo para aguantar los golpes, no podía dejar de llorar, no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto era una pesadilla, pero por mas que trataba no podía despertar, por mas que trataba no se convencía de que esta fuera la realidad

InuYasha dejo de patearla, la vio estaba temblando, sabia que ya no podría moverse. Se quito su ropa ante la mirada horrorizada de Kagome sabia lo que venia, el la penetraría, trató de alejarse de él pero fue inútil, su cuerpo no respondía. Este se acostó sobre ella y con sus rodillas abrió bruscamente las piernas de ella...

-Ayúdenme... alguien... onegai- dijo con un hilo de voz, a pesar de que quería gritar no podía estaba tan asustada que las palabras no podían salir bien de su garganta

-estas loca, nadie te ayudara, estamos en medio de un bosque, tu y yo solos- el volvió a sonreír cruelmente, como si disfrutara el verla así- no te preocupes que aun no te haré mía, no... quiero que esto ocurra lentamente- tomando su mentón- quiero guardar en mi mente tu expresión.

Él fue besándola desde su boca a su vientre mientras acariciaba de forma salvaje y sin ningún cuidado el pecho de Kagome, su espalda, sus muslos sus piernas... lastimándola aun más con sus garras. Ella no podía hacer nada mas que observar y sentir como el se adueñaba de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba sus ilusiones, su inocencia...

-InuYasha... por que?- dijo esta con el mismo hilo de voz que el hanyou pudo escuchar mas se negó a contestar.

-llego la hora-dijo mientras miraba la cara horrorizada de Kagome

se había aburrido de jugar con ella por lo que abrió con un movimiento rápido sus piernas y la penetro violentamente, sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo si la lastimaba. Kagome grito de dolor tratando de sujetarse de algo pero por mucho que lo intentara nunca podría sujetarse del suelo. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor, fue como si la hubieran partido en dos pero a pesar de ello no podía negar que a pesar de todo, el tener a inu dentro de ella era cruelmente placentero, por mas que lo negara. Trató de apartar a InuYasha con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin embargo igual que antes este comenzó a golpearla.

-onegai... ya... basta...- comenzó a suplicar Kagome llorando, pero el hanyou comenzó a reírse, desconcertando aun más a la chica

-no sé de... que te... quejas- dijo con el mismo tono ronco y jadeando – ni que fueras... la gran cosa... kikyo era mucho... mejor que tu... aunque... bueno... en todo... era mejor que tu...

Kagome no contesto, su mente se quedo en blanco, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza "en todo era mejor que tu". Comenzó a sangrar, lo cual indicaba que había perdido su virginidad, pero eso ya no le importaba, mas que el hecho de que él hubiera abusado de ella le dolía más el que la considerara inferior a kikyo.

Durante ese tiempo Kagome guardo silencio, solo se podían escuchar los jadeos de el, hasta que InuYasha comenzó a azotarla contra la pared penetrándola una y otra vez...

-grita... -pero Kagome guardo silencio

-GRITA!- dijo zamarreándola y dándole una cachetada- QUE NO ENTIENDES! GRITA PUTA!

-InuYasha yo... te quiero tanto – las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que InuYasha la estuviera lastimando ella le sonrió

-NO! CALLATE! ESO NO ES VERDAD, ERES PUTA UNA MALDITA RAMERA! Y COMO TAL TE VOY A TRATAR...

El siguió acariciándola salvajemente, golpeándola, besándola con deseo, penetrándola sin piedad, cada vez con mas fuerza que la anterior, pero por mas que Kagome trataba de encontrar algo en su mirada, en sus caricias, no podía encontrar nada... simplemente el no la amaba

Sintió unos pinchazos levemente dolorosos en su cuello y luego, súbitamente, la tiro al suelo como se bota un juguete viejo, se acomodo su ropa y tal como había llegado, InuYasha y se fue así, como si nada hubiera pasado, sin mirar atrás...

Ella ya no pudo mas, apretó su ropa fuertemente contra su pecho y lloro hasta que se le secaron los ojos, no lo podía creer; él, que había jurado que la amaba; él, que había jurado haber olvidado a kikyo; Él, que había jurado protegerla, que era el ser a quien más amaba en el mundo... la había usado, se había burlado de ella, de sus sentimientos...

Poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño, un sueño intranquilo, donde revivía una y otra vez los sucesos ocurridos, "en todo era mejor que tú" esa frase, la había destrozado... aquel sufrimiento que ella pensó no volver a sentir había regresado mas fuerte que antes... el que InuYasha amara a kikyo y no a ella, "en todo era mejor que tu"...

Esa vieja herida se había abierto en su corazón y no se cerraría en mucho tiempo...

FIN CAP 2 

SI LO SE! Soy una malvadaaaaaaaaa!

Inu: voy a matarte!

Kay (abreviación de KagomeYasha): gomen pero es que tenia que ser así, además yo te lo advertí te dije que haría el fic trágico por que eres un molestoso

Inu: pero te pasaste de la raya! ... no te tienes perdón del cielo, te matare!

Kay: creo que lo mejor será...Huiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

Inu: KUSO! Ni creas que escaparas!

Kay: (corriendo) bueno... si quieren que les arregle la vida a la pareja... Solo díganmelo en un review... además es mi primer lemon así que no sean malos y díganme que tal quedó, y bueno creo... que debido a las... Circunstancias el show... de sess quedara para el otro cap ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Inu: casi! Para la otra no te salvas! KAZE NO KIZU

Kay: salvenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	3. Consecuencias, nuestro tsunagari

Konichiwa!

Espero que todos estén bien, bueno voy a tratar de escribirlo que pueda ya que "alguien" me ataco y me hirió el brazo ¬¬

Inu: Feh! Te lo merecías

Kay (KagomeYasha abreviado): Sé que muchos querrán matarme por lo que escribí pero la historia es así.

Inu: bueno, nada mas te disculpo porque hiciste algo muy bueno para mí

Kay: no me lo recuerdes T0T lo que pasa es que como cierto hanyou me ataco hace 2 semanas deje a sess amarrado y semidesnudo todo ese tiempo, por lo que se resfrió, no muy grave ya que es un youkai pero no me dirige la palabra u.u

Inu: pero parece estar muy cómodo "hablando" con tu mama, mira

Kay: O.O

Inu: UU bueno mientras ella sale de su trance yo los dejo con el fic

Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes le pertenece a KagomeYasha, solo nos utiliza para su diversión ¬¬ y también para el de ustedes -

-...- diálogos

"_cursiva_" pensamientos

0o0o0o0 cambios de escena

.-.-.-.-. : sueños

Capitulo 3:

Consecuencias, nuestro tsunagari (vínculo)

El sol comenzaba a salir iluminando todo a su paso, entrando por las rendijas de una vieja cabaña, despertó a la hermosa joven que dormía desnuda sobre el frío suelo.

-Dónde estoy - dijo despertando- pero que?- exclamo al darse cuenta de que no traía ropa alguna- entonces... no fue una pesadilla

lentamente comenzó a levantarse, sentía adolorido todo su cuerpo, al vestirse noto que varias partes de su cuerpo tenían pequeños arañazos, además de golpes que dejaban ciertas partes de su cuerpo con un tono negro violeta, luego se dio cuenta que en el piso había una pequeña mancha de sangre

-esa es... mi sangre...

Ella puso su mano en su entrepierna y pudo notar que aun quedaban pequeños rastros de sangre además de una pequeña cantidad de los líquidos de InuYasha, no dijo nada simplemente siguió vistiéndose y salió del lugar.

_-"tengo que encontrar a InuYasha, sé que tiene que haber una explicación... tiene que haberla"_

Ella caminó sin rumbo fijo, solo siendo guiada por su intuición. Camino mucho tiempo, ya era más del mediodía cuando supo que no debió haber ido por ese camino...

Frente a ella estaban InuYasha y Kikyo (n/a: u.u gomen pero la tengo que poner ¬¬ perra sarnosa me aparece hasta en la sopa) este la abrazaba protectoramente mientras le daba un cálido beso en los labios, esta correspondía igualmente. Era tan cálido ese beso, en ese momento Kagome recordó lo vivido la noche anterior...

_-"ese beso es tan diferente... a los que tu me diste anoche, pero porque si la amabas a ella, me buscaste a mí?_- Kagome estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que kikyo le hablaba a InuYasha

-ves Inu, es solo cuestión de tiempo, pronto volveré a la vida y podré ser tuya, anoche te dije que no quería, pero muy pronto tendremos todas las noches de nuestra existencia para amarnos.

InuYasha no decía nada, Kagome no podía verlo bien ya que estaba de espaldas pero si veía el rostro sonriente de kikyo que volvía a besar al hanyou. Kagome corrió como nunca en su vida, ahora lo comprendía todo, InuYasha le había dicho que la amaba solo porque kikyo estaba muerta, pero ahora que ella volvería a la vida no lo pensó dos veces para abandonarla.

-_"me hiciste tuya porque querías estar con kikyo verdad" _–lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro- _"me obligaste a pertenecerte solo porque ella te rechazo, por simple deseo"_

Kagome se dio cuenta que había llegado al goshimboku, y como si hubiera perdido toda su fuerza callo al suelo de rodillas, apretando fuertemente los puños, necesitaba liberar toda esa rabia y resentimiento, necesitaba liberar toda esa pena, quería gritar, gritar como no pudo hacerlo la noche anterior, gritar por lo que el había hecho con ella... solo una pregunta asaltaba su mente, una pregunta eso era lo que quería gritar...

-doushite...-su llanto se volvió descontrolado- DOUSHITE INU YASHA?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-creo que todo esta saliendo a la perfección- dijo una voz oculta en los árboles

-ni yo pude haberlo planeado mejor- continuo la miko con una sonrisa fría

-ahora que recuerdas tu pasado kikyo-sama sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?

-claro... InuYasha despertara en unos instantes... quiero ver su reacción cuando se entere de la verdad, claro que eso será dentro de un tiempo mas...

-no piensas contárselo ahora?

-no... de lo contrario sé que todo nuestro plan se arruinara... tenemos que hacer aumentar el dolor de esa niña... así, mayor será la tristeza y arrepentimiento de ambos y yo podré cumplir con mi verdadero objetivo...

-has lo que creas conveniente, pero recuerda lo que me prometiste, de lo contrario...

-es obvio que cumpliré mi palabra- dijo la miko con una mirada fija al lugar donde salía la voz- eso me beneficiara a mi también... Oh Kagome si supieras todo lo que te esta por venir, si supieras lo que realmente eres tu de mi, me imagino como te pondrás al enterarte... espero con ansias estos sucesos futuros...

-ah! me duele la cabeza- dijo un somnoliento hanyou sobándose los ojos-kikyo...

-ven InuYasha, tenemos que hablar...

-miren ya despertó!- dijo un alegre kitsune

-que... me paso...- dijo Kagome intentando levantarse más sin conseguirlo

-Miroku te encontró desmayada en el bosque- respondió Sango- acaso los ataco algún youkai?

-porque lo dices?

-por sus heridas Kagome-sama- respondió miroku que acababa de entrar en la cabaña de la anciana kaede.

-a propósito porque ese Inu baka no estaba contigo?- pregunto shippou con cara inocente

-yo... –Kagome recordó escenas de la noche anterior, iban y venían con frecuencia, ella solo cerro los ojos con fuerza y trataba de olvidar las imágenes...

-te sientes bien Kagome-chan?

-si... yo... yo fui atacada por un youkai- esta bajo la mirada, ahora las imágenes se mezclaban con la escena que había visto en la mañana- InuYasha seguramente debe estar en el bosque... no se preocupen

-Kagome-sama a donde piensa ir?- pregunto este al ver que esta se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia fuera de la cabaña, tambaleándose de vez en cuando

-iré a mi época, necesito descansar... y... si Inu me busca solo díganle que estoy allá de acuerdo?

-si– dijeron todos

Kagome se dirigió al pozo negándose a recibir ayuda de nadie, se lanzo a este con un poco de dificultad, el cuerpo aun le dolía, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era estar en su casa

Al salir del pozo pudo notar que había una nota pegada en la puerta del pequeño templo que ocultaba al pozo, ella la tomó y comenzó a leerla:

_Querida Kagome:_

_Como no sabíamos cuando regresarías tuvimos que partir sin ti, ya que Sota tiene su paseo de fin de año y tuvimos que acompañarlo, hay comida en el refrigerador y un poco de dinero en el velador de tu pieza_

_Besos_

_Mamá. _

Bueno, así no tendré que dar explicaciones a nadie

Esta se dirigió lentamente a su casa, subió hasta el segundo piso y entro en el baño de la casa. Quería tomar un baño, necesitaba uno, lleno la tina con agua caliente, se quito su ropa, y se sumergió en las calientes aguas.

(Punto de vista de Kagome)

Me metí en la tina sintiendo como el agua caliente ayudaba a alivianar el dolor de mi cuerpo, mas no de mi alma... pase la esponja por mi cuerpo, fue entonces cuando volví a ver esas imágenes... me siento tan sucia! Me siento utilizada, engañada, simplemente no entiendo el porque... que fue lo que te hice? Si estabas enojado conmigo por algo debiste habérmelo dicho "_en todo era mejor que tú"_ esa frase... maldita frase... si quiera hubiera sido porque deseabas estar conmigo, pero no... solo viniste a mí porque ella no te acepto y claro como yo soy su reencarnación... comienzo a frotar fuertemente la esponja sobre mi piel, haciéndome daño, siento como nuevamente las lagrimas recorren mi rostro pero no importa, lo único que quiero ahora es borrar tus caricias, borrar tus besos en mi cuerpo borrar la sangre que tenia seca en las piernas por haber perdido mi virginidad, borrar todo rastro de que estuviste dentro de mi cuerpo y terminaste en mi... borrar... borrar esa noche... si, eso haré, si tu no me das una explicación yo simplemente olvidare esa noche y no volveré al sengoku, después de todo ahora que kikyo vivirá no necesitas un reemplazo de ella

Me tire en mi cama después de haberme secado y puesto el pijama, era aun de día pero que importaba, la noche anterior casi no dormí, esperando que tu llegases ya me había dado la medianoche y después... no sé cuanto tiempo estuve contigo, pero para mi había sido una eternidad,

-y luego te marchaste... sin siquiera verme... me tiraste al suelo como si yo no fuera mas que un instrumento de diversión, un juguete para ti, aunque quizás eso es lo que soy... Maldición! Ya no soporto este tormento, InuYasha tu no tienes idea lo que me estas haciendo pasar, mientras tu estas con ella jurándole amor yo estoy aquí, destruida. Soñaba que mi primera vez fuera contigo es cierto, pero no de esa forma... pero no me puedo negar que aunque el dolor de tenerte dentro de mí era grande, que me sentía humillada y triste por la forma en que estaba ocurriendo todo, también sentí placer, fue poco mas lo sentí, era una sensación que nunca había sentido, que tu me enseñaste... cruelmente... pero tu me la enseñaste...

(n/a: Kagome se quedo dormida mientras pensaba estas cosas, sabía que ya nada seria como antes, mas no sabia cuan diferentes serian.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-y que decisión tomaste InuYasha- pregunto kikyo recargada en un árbol

-sabes mi respuesta, no tienes porque preguntarme- este miro el suelo como si sus pensamientos fueran tan pesados que no le permitían levantar la cabeza

-pues bien, creo que tomaste la mejor decisión, nadie se merece lo que te hicieron- dijo esta con una sonrisa fingida en los labios y abrazándose a su pecho- sabes que yo jamás te hubiera traicionado de esa forma tan atroz.

_-"hubiera preferido... que me sellaras para siempre en el goshimboku... antes de lo que me hiciste... Kagome"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

2 semanas después

- hola Kagome-chan aun te sientes mal?- pregunto una joven de pelo ondulado y uniforme de marinero color blanco y verde

-no Ayumi, gracias por preocuparte- dije yo con una sonrisa, la verdad es que desde unos días atrás estaba sintiendo muchos deseos de vomitar y mareos, pero claro seguramente era que me había caído mal algo que había comido

yuka, eri, ayumi y yo estábamos conversando en el wacnal'd (la tienda de comida rápida que parodia al Mc donal'd P ) cuando comenzó a nublárseme la vista hasta que me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio... después todo fue oscuridad...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_qui... quien esta ahí?_

_No podrás escapar de aquí..._

_En todo era mejor que tu..._

_GRITA, QUE NO ENTIENDES? GRITA PUTA!_

ERES UNA MALDITA RAMERA! Y así te voy a tratar 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!

Abrí los ojos, estaba sudando mucho, tenia la respiración acelerada y no sabia donde estaba, asustada mire a todos lados buscando a mis amigos y a InuYasha pero no estaban ahí, sino que al contrario estaban mis amigas de la escuela.

-miren ya despertó- dijo yuka

-donde... estoy

-estas en mi casa- contesto mi amiga Ayumi

-porque estabas gritando Kagome-chan-me pregunto Eri algo asustada

-nada... solo... una pesadilla, que me... paso?

-te desmayaste y nos asustamos mucho, como mi casa quedaba mas cerca te trajimos aquí, ya te sientes mejor?

-si, no se preocupen

-lo mejor será que te quedes aquí esta noche ya avise a tu casa y...

-les dijiste que me desmaye!- le pregunte asustada no quería que mi familia se preocupara

-no, solo les dije que estudiaríamos para un examen, supuse que lo mejor es que tu se los cuentes, sé que no te gusta preocuparlos...

-bueno nosotras nos tenemos que ir, vendremos mañana

-sayonara yuka, sayonara eri

Las vi salir de la habitación, en ese instante comencé a pensar en el desmayo y que lo mejor seria visitar a un medico porque no era normal que uno se desmayara en plena tienda y...

-Kagome podemos hablar- me pregunto ayumi que era la única en la habitación, yo asentí

-Kagome tu sabes porque te desmayaste verdad?

-no, no lo sé, por que lo dices?

-anda dime puedes confiar en mi, yo no se lo diré a las demás chicas enserio

-es verdad, no sé porque me desmaye, acaso tu sabes?

-te haré una pregunta y perdona mi atrevimiento pero... bueno tu y tu chico, InuYasha verdad? Si, así se llamaba, bueno, han estado juntos?

-no te entiendo, claro que he estado con el, tu misma nos has visto Ayumi (n/a: esta niña es un caso perdido u.uU )

-no, me refiero a que si tu y el... han tenido intimidad... u/u

-o/o

-Kagome?

-yo... porque lo preguntas?

-porque si es así no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que te pasa, es cuestión de que lo analices Kagome

Al escuchar esas palabras, no las entendí al principio, pero luego lo analice, vómitos nauseas, desmayos, mareos... y mi periodo tenia un leve retrazo...

-hay no, no puede ser!

-entonces tu si...

-no es lo que piensas, yo no me entregue a el...

-no te entiendo xox explícate

-bueno... "_no quiero decírselo, pero necesito desahogarme con alguien ya no lo soporto, la carga es demasiado pesada para mi sola, hay no! No quiero llorar delante de ella, no por favor"_

-Kagome... –dijo abrazándome- dime lo que sucede, somos amigas verdad, pase lo que pase yo te apoyare

-ayumi... gracias- le dije aun llorando y comencé a contarle todo, bueno modificando algunas cosas para que no supiera que yo viajaba al sengoku

(fin punto de vista Kagome)

-entonces el te obligo?

-si, y eso no es lo peor, además lo hizo porque quería estar con su ex novia, no tienes idea como me siento...

-y que vas a hacer?

-no lo sé, lo primero será averiguar si realmente estoy embarazada y si es así... se lo diré a InuYasha

-Kagome no es por deprimirte pero, quizás el no quiera al bebe...

-si ya lo había pensado, en ese caso... no sé que voy a hacer, ni pensar cuando se entere mi familia!

-pero ellos tienen que entender que no fue culpa tuya

-eso espero

-bueno, mejor que descanses porque mañana mismo iremos a comprobar si estas embarazada, tengo un amigo medico, el te revisará

-pero si mañana hay clases?

-le pediremos licencia medica a el -

-eso va en contra de la ley ¬¬

-si pero no podemos hacer nada, que duermas bien Kagome

-y tu donde dormirás?

-en la alcoba de mis papas, ellos están de viaje- ella se dio media vuelta para irse

-oye espera...

-que sucede, te sientes mal?

-no, solo... muchas gracias, te agradezco que me estés apoyando en esto, por lo menos no me sentiré sola.

-no hay de que- y se fue de la habitación, solo se escuchaba el crujir de la madera cuando ella bajaba las escaleras dejando a una muy pensativa Kagome sola en la habitación

-"me pregunto si realmente estaré embarazada, y si lo estuviera... que dirá InuYasha al enterarse? No me puede dejar sola, el inicio todo esto... porque se habrá comportado así... se que muchas veces deseo estar con kikyo pero no por ello me buscaba, además el sabía que a la que estaba asiendo suya era a mi y no a kikyo... de lo contrario no me hubiera tratado tan mal ni me hubiera insultado"-sollozando- a ella si que nunca la hubieras lastimado verdad... todo este tiempo yo solo e sido tu premio de consuelo...

Kagome se durmió llorando silenciosamente y sin darse cuenta su mano se poso en su vientre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

cabaña de la anciana kaede

-Kagome-chan aun no ha regresado es muy extraño-dijo una preocupada sango

-quizás simplemente la señorita decidió pasar mas tiempo en su mundo- le tranquilizo miroku- amor no tiene nada de malo ya que sin naraku no es necesario que se apresure en regresar

-pues para mí que el tonto de Inu Yasha le hizo algo, ya confiesa!- le grito el kitsune

-...

-perro te estoy hablando!

-...

-ah me cansaste! Trompo mágico

-hay! Pero que te pasa- dijo un enojado Inu Yasha tirando el trompo y tomando a shippo de la cola- no te he hecho nada por que me agredes? ¬-¬

-porque no me contestas! Dime que le hiciste a Kagome esta vez...

-MEJOR PREGUNTASELO A ELLA QUE ES LA CULPABLE DE TODO!

-LO HARIA PERO POR TU CULPA ELLA NO ESTA AQUÍ!

-VETE AL DEMONIO MOCOSO DEL INFIERNO!- dijo tirando al pequeño al suelo y saliendo furioso de la cabaña

todos: y a este que le pasa u.u

Inu Yasha salió apresuradamente de hay y sin darse cuenta se encontró en el goshimboku, se acerco a el y pozo su mano donde antes esta enterrada la flecha que había sellado su corazón destinándolo a un sueño eterno

-pero apareciste tu Kagome, me liberaste de ese conjuro y permitiste que volviera a vivir, curaste mi corazón herido poco a poco y sin darme cuenta comencé a estimarte como una compañera, luego como amiga... y finalmente me enamore de ti mi niña... no... mi mujer

Inu Yasha se quedo así un tiempo, sin hacer nada mas que posar su vista en el árbol y recordar todos aquellos momentos que habían compartido, las veces que la protegió, las veces en que ella le ayudó, las veces en que ella lo apoyo a pesar de su condición de hanyou, las veces en que la hacia enojar o cuando la hacia sufrir al ir a ver a kikyo...

-pero tu siempre me perdonaste... del grupo fuiste la única que desde el momento que me viste no sentiste rechazo hacia mi, de los demás me gane su confianza de a poco, pero todos al principio sintieron rechazo hacia mi excepto tu... entonces- una lagrima que había tratado de contener se resbalo por su mejilla- ENTONCES PORQUE ME TRAICIONASTE! Yo te lo di todo, abrí mi corazón para ti y tu lo sabes, acaso solo jugaste con mis sentimientos todo este tiempo... nunca había querido tanto a alguien como te quiero a ti, el cariño que sentí por kikyo era mil veces inferior al que guardo por ti en mi pecho... yo me abrí para ti, quería demostrarte cuanto te amaba a pesar de mandar mi orgullo al infierno. Desde que te pedí que estuvieras conmigo nunca guarde mis sentimientos, si encontraba que te veías hermosa te lo decía... si pensaba que ver la sonrisa de tu rostro era lo que me motivaba a seguir viviendo también te lo decía... - otra lágrima salió de sus ojos- si ibas a volverme a la vida para curar mi corazón y luego destruirlo nuevamente, mejor hubiera sido que jamás me despertaras, ya que si antes me sentía herido... ahora me estoy muriendo por tu traición- el hanyou se arrodillo y comenzó a golpear el suelo- PORQUE! PORQUE! PORQUE! PORQUE! PORQUE! PORQUE KAGOME!

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde la copa del árbol

-_"veo que aun la sigues queriendo Inu Yasha, creo que será necesario cambiar un poco nuestra estrategia kikyo"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al otro día en la época actual

-Kagome... Kagome- decía ayumi tratando de despertarla

-que sucede... -dijo esta bostezando

-ya es hora de que vallamos al medico

-medico? Para que tengo... a ya recuerdo, espera un momento en seguida me cambio, hay no, me dormí con el uniforme!

-no te preocupes yo te paso de mi ropa pero apresúrate

Kagome se puso una falda que le llegaba a la rodilla color azul y un suéter de lana que cubría todo su cuello color café claro, no era que hiciera demasiado frió, sino que por alguna razón aun no cicatrizaba la herida que Inu Yasha le había hecho al morderla en el cuello y no quería que nadie lo notara

-ya estoy lista

-bien, entonces vayamos

Llegaron a un hospital muy pobre que estaba lleno de gente que, en opinión de Kagome, no le gustaría encontrarse sola con uno de ellos...

-porque todos traen armas?

-Porque es un barrio peligroso, mira allí esta el medico del que te hable

-hola ayumi ella es tu amiga Kagome verdad?

-Si, es ella, Kagome el es yousuke takenawa (no se me ocurrió nada mejor gomen u.u )

-mucho gusto

-el gusto es mío- dijo este besándole la mano, era un hombre de unos 28 años pelo castaño claro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta el cuello y ojos color marrón- por favor ayumi espérame aquí yo atenderé a tu amiga

-claro "hay no se me olvido comentarle a Kagome sobre el problema que tiene yousuke, espero que no pase nada grave"

ya dentro de la consulta el joven le dijo a Kagome que se sentara en una de las sillas, el también tomo asiento y comenzó a interrogarla

-nombre

-Higurashi Kagome

-edad

-15 años

-medidas

-eh... a que se refiere con eso?

-necesito las medidas de tu busto, cintura y caderas por favor

-no las sé, para que las quiere?

-para saber en que tan buen estado físico se encuentra. Bueno si no sabe, tendré que medirla, quítese la ropa y déjela en la camilla ¬

-que? O/O

-que se desnude para poder medirla (n/a: no se pero a mi me parece que este es pariente de Miroku ¬o¬ )

Kagome se quito la falda y el suéter quedando en ropa interior

-tiene que quitarse todo señorita (n/a: Definitivamente este es pariente de ese monje, bueno si se aburre de su profesión creo que Miroku será medico verdad? P )

Kagome se quito el resto de su ropa con mucha vergüenza mientras se tapaba como podía sus partes femeninas con sus manos

-bien comencemos q

yousuke comenzó a medirla con una huincha, siempre tratando de rozar su piel, ni mencionar que Kagome estaba nerviosa, se le hacia raro tener que estar desnuda frente al medico, no le hallaba caso... este la midió varias veces diciendo que no concordaban las medidas (n/a: le creen?)

_-"si InuYasha me viera de seguro lo mata"_

-bien ya termine con esto, ahora dígame, cual es el motivo de consulta?

-quiero saber... si voy a tener un bebe- dijo esta muy apenada por el hecho de estar desnuda delante de él, además del motivo de la consulta- puedo vestirme ya?

-OH claro! Se me había olvidado decírtelo vístete y luego te examinare

luego de vestirse...

-dime cuantos días atrás fue tu ultima menstruación?

-eh... 35 días pero nunca solía atrasarme

-y hace cuanto tuviste tu ultima relación sexual?

-unos... 16 días

-bien ahora pasa a la sala por favor

Después de hacerle unos exámenes, le pidió que esperara en una de las sillas, pasada una hora y media este salió del lugar para darle los resultados

-después de comprobar varias veces los exámenes y consultarlo con los demás médicos para que no hubiera error debo decirte que...

-que cosa?

-que si estas embarazada, en unos meses vas a ser madre...

- oO que?

-que vas a tener un bebe _"que mala suerte y yo que quería 'salir' con ella, pues ni modo"_

Ella ya no escuchaba, no veía, no sentía... simplemente no existía. Iba a ser madre, con quince años iba a ser madre, tendría un hijo de él, de su hanyou, pero que haría ahora? Tendría que dejar sus estudios y trabajar, ¿qué trabajo habría para una joven madre que ni siquiera había terminado la secundaria? Quizás sirvienta, era el mejor que se podía imaginar, los demás no quería ni pensarlos.

-y... como esta el bebé?

-pues sabes es bastante raro tu caso, el bebé pareciera que tiene 2 meses, se desarrolla a una velocidad impresionante, a ese paso darás a luz a los seis meses y medio.

_-"de seguro es porque Inu es un hanyou"_

-bueno señorita, si quiere venir a controlarse solo dígale a ayumi-chan que me llame

-Sí... muchas gracias

Después de eso Kagome y ayumi fueron a dar un paseo al parque, ella se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba mal con la noticia por lo que opto distraerla un poco

-Kagome... que le dirás a tu familia?

-ya lo decidí... yo no les contare lo de InuYasha, si voy a tener un bebé prefiero que ellos crean que fue por mi propia voluntad

-pero que dices? Si es así te culparan de algo que no tienes culpa, tu novio tiene que responsabilizarse de lo que hizo y mantenerlos o por ultimo que solo mantenga al bebé, él fue el que tubo la culpa no es justo que...

-ayumi... tú has amado a alguien?

-pues no

-cuando te enamores te darás cuenta el porque de todo lo que hago, además si saben la verdad no me dejaran ver a Inu y créeme que en ese caso yo no se que haría ;;

-es tu decisión... bueno yo le diré a las chicas que es otra de esas enfermedades extrañas que te dan, y ahora vuelve a tu casa que yo iré a presentar los certificados médicos

-Sí... y nuevamente gracias sayonara

-sayonara

Kagome llego a su casa y luego de saludarlos a todos se dirigió a su alcoba para ponerse su propia ropa, ya que no quería dañar la de su amiga

-_"bien después de almorzar preparare todo y me iré al sengoku, tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar... que locura estoy viviendo! Yo solo soy una niña y... una niña... que gracioso, en todo este tiempo no me había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que sucedió esa noche, yo ya no soy una niña, tu me obligaste a convertirme en mujer; tu mujer, mucho menos pensé en que podía estar embarazada..."_ –acariciando su vientre- pase lo que pase mi niño, yo estaré contigo, aunque esto es difícil, yo igual quiero que nazcas para poder verte, para cuidarte y para notar el parecido que tendrás a mi o a tu papá. Tú serás el tsunagari que nos unirá a Inu Yasha y a mí.

Kagome se quedo el resto de la mañana imaginando como seria su hijo al nacer y también pensando la mejor forma de decirle a Inu la noticia, realmente le daba pavor pensar en verlo después de lo que paso pero él tenia derecho a saberlo y ella no se lo negaría

-Kagome hija esta lista la cena!

-ya voy- ella bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tenia mucha hambre por lo que se sentó rápidamente y se repitió tres veces el plato de comida

-vaya, ni que te hubieran dejado sin comer un año hermana

-oye mamá, de casualidad no tendrás helado o chocolate o pepinillos o torta? 0

-valla hija, pareces embarazada con esos antojos y el hambre que tienes

-a propósito- dijo el abuelo de Kagome- supiste que una de las niñas del salón B quedo embarazada?

-no... no supe...

-pues la expulsaron por considerar que era un mal ejemplo para sus compañeras, realmente me da lastima, 15 años y madre de un hijo que no podrá mantener-dijo su madre- por suerte el padre del bebe dijo que se haría cargo de la criatura

-no hay que tenerle lastima! Es la juventud de hoy que se ha vuelto irresponsable, si cometen estupideces tienen que hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades y punto- le dijo el abuelo

-pues a mí me gustaría mucho que mi hermana he Inu me dieran un sobrino

-disculpen yo... ya me tengo que ir

Kagome tomo su mochila amarilla y salto al pozo mientras pensaba en la conversación que habían tenido.

Allí estaba todo igual que siempre, los árboles teñidos de un hermoso castaño dorado indicaban que el otoño ya había hecho su trabajo, y las nubes que cubrían débilmente al sol hacían que al alcanzar un rayo de luz las hojas, estas brillaran como... los ojos de Inu Yasha.

-tengo que llegar a la aldea, quisiera hablar con sango...- dijo Kagome antes de caer desmayada en el pasto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

4 horas después

-que... ocurrió, porque...?

-Inu Yasha la encontró en las afueras de la aldea señorita-contesto Miroku

-Inu Yasha?... Do.. Dónde esta?-dijo mirando a todos lados- tengo que hablar con él... por favor...

-Kagome-chan aun estas débil, no es bueno que te levantes haznos caso

-no, no, no yo tengo que hablar con él déjame!

-que quieres, porque viniste?- pregunto el hanyou que se encontraba ahora apoyado en la puerta de la cabaña en la que estaban, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna apoyada atrás. No la miro, la pregunta fue hecha con un tono entre enojado y triste, el solo miraba el vació...

-yo... dime porque lo hiciste?- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

-NO TE HAGAS LA ESTUPIDA QUE ERES LA QUE MEJOR SABE!- dijo tomándola fuertemente de los brazos

-NO, NO SÉ!

Este la atrajo a su cuerpo, lamió la lagrima que ella había derramado y la beso "esta será la ultima vez que probare tus labios Kagome" ella se resistió al principio, pero luego se dejo llevar por Inu Yasha, ese beso era diferente a los demás, demostraba amor, no deseo, amor, "quizás el si me quiere" pudo sentir la lengua del hanyou pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, ella se lo concedió, el recorrió toda la boca de Kagome con su lengua mientras daba pequeños masajes a su espalda. Fue bajando la intensidad del beso "aunque me duela debo hacerlo"

La separo bruscamente de su cuerpo, como si se hubiera aburrido de besarla, esta se le quedo viendo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba (n/a: falta decir que los demás estaban en estado de shock P )

Todos: Oo ¡?

-me puedes explicar que fue eso!- preguntó ella

-simplemente es un recordatorio mío, ese fue el último beso que te di Kagome, mañana yo y kikyo comenzaremos una nueva vida juntos como debió ser desde un principio- este salió de la cabaña, pero Kagome lo alcanzo junto con los demás que después de haber reaccionado estaban muy interesados en la conversación

-entonces me puedes explicar que fui yo para ti!- Kagome le grito con lágrimas en los ojos tomándole del brazo para que volteara a verla

-tu, tu no eres mas que un mal recuerdo para mí! de solo mirarte a la cara me das repugnancia "como fuiste capas, que fue lo que hice mal"

-oye no la trates así- dijo sango junto con Miroku

-ustedes cállense que no tienen nada que ver en esto! Y si se siguen metiendo les juro que no les ayudare a encontrar a kohaku, y saben que sin mi ayuda es imposible encontrarlo

Ellos lo miraron con una cara de furia pero no siguieron hablando

-Inu tu no puedes dejarme, no ahora!

-a sí? Y por que?

-porque voy a darte un hijo!... es... estoy embarazada de ti.

FIN CAP 3

CHACHACHACHAN

Que le responderá Inu Yasha? Porque dice que ella lo traicionó? Quién es ese que no se digna a mostrar la cara y que trajo todos los problemas? Kikyo una princesa 0.o asco? Cuál es el vínculo entre kikyo y Kagome? Dejare de hacer preguntas de las que sé la respuesta P?

Inu: weno cállate ya y contesta los review, que arto tenis que agradecer porque no sé quien se toma la molestia de leer esto

Kay: sabes Inu ya sé que haré contigo ¬u¬

Inu: mas vale el que de aquí huyó que el que aquí murió, y... PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO!

Kay: ¬¬ ya vera bueno a los review -

Miko-izayoi: bueno lo siento pero si era Inu, lo que quiero dejar en claro es que el tiene sus razones, que luego se dará cuenta que no eran mas que ilusiones, Kagome sufrirá pero a cambio tendrá una gran recompensa

Ilovehermi: claro que seguiré!

Natsumi-san: ok es mejor que no golpes el computador o no podrás saber la continuación U me dio mucha risa este review, y quiero que sigas leyendo la historia que de aquí todo cambia, insisto Inu Yasha tiene sus razones

Justary-san: si sé que soy malvada, pero esta idea la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo y si no la sacaba de mi cabeza no sé que hubiera hecho... yo también estuve medio complicada con este cap, porque se me hace difícil encontrar la razón por la cual Inu haría algo así, pero fíjate en algo que dice en el primer cap que por hay va la cosa... y claro que no me molestan las criticas y recomendaciones, la verdad soy nueva en esto y necesito de toda la ayuda posible para mejorar, el cap 2 fue mi primer lemon por eso esta así, además no es lo mismo redactar un lemon de romance que un lemon de una violación... pero en todo caso quiero que me digas mas al respecto sobre como escribir lemon, si tienes alguno me lo mandas XD ya que esta historia tendrá como mínimo 3 o 4 lemons así que con esta historia iré ensayando ese lado... que te cuides y sigue leyendo y aconsejándome

kitzya-Kagome: es natural que a nadie le agrade la forma en que pasaron las cosas vv pero es necesario para que Inu y kag descubran cual fue realmente su pasado, voy a tratar de poner mas romance pero no prometo nada

yelitza: pues lo siento pero SI es Inu Yasha, y si naraku aparece tendrá un rol algo inesperado, reitero nuestro lindo hanyou 0 tiene razones, quizás se den cuenta si leen detalladamente el primer cap, sigue dejando review plis

Karina-chan: yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tu review fue el que mas animo me dio para continuar, este cap lo hice como tres veces y todos eran diferentes, pues si eres una depravada... ¡¡¡Nos llevaremos bien porque también lo soy! q así que sigue leyendo la historia porque como mínimo 3 o 4 lemons, espero que me ayudes y que me des tu msn para que cambiemos info. y si sabes de fic lemon buenos me digas el nombre y la pagina o me los mandes a mi mail ok quiero que nos hagamos muy amigas! Y en todo caso yo aunque me demore en actualizar, siempre lo hago, será casi siempre cada dos semanas pero nunca dejare de escribir y dejar a todos metidos con la trama un año seguido ¬¬ como otros autores que me tienen enferma de curiosidad y no actualizan, gracias por tu apoyo y te diré que en dos capítulos mas se sabrá porque Inu lastimo a kag, reitero, tiene razones lean el cap uno, y además hay terceros en esto

Bueno eso es todo cuídate! Tienes doujinshi de Inu/kag? XD

kagome-anti-kikyo: todo a su tiempo esto es necesario para la trama, no se si este será un drama o una tragedia pero... no me gusta la tragedia T.T pero es lo que mejor me sale XD te me cuidas y sigue leyendo

hitoki-chan: pues si ya la había publicado pero me la borraron ¬¬ para mi fue Inu pero ya me las pagara ¬u¬ bueno sessy se resfrió ;; pero pal otro cap si que baila ok?

Bueno esos fueron todos ahora MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inu: NO GRITESS! No te escucha llevo al tonto de mi hermano a un hos..tal

Kay: hospital?

Inu: si eso, oye no le dirás a nadie lo que nos paso verdad '

Kay: u/u bueno que ellos vean si quieren saber, pero a mí me gusto mucho -

Inu: en.. enserio? Me perdonas?

Kay: claro, no me puedo enojar contigo, eres muy lindo, pero para la otra antes de hacer lo que hiciste tienes que preguntar si?

Inu: sabes en que situación me encuentro no puedo controlarme u/u

Kay: no importa yo te perdono todo. Y eso es por ahora es el cap mas largo que he hecho así que díganme sus comentarios en un review sean buenos o malos para mejorar, y envíenme fic lemons Inu/kag ¬

Inu: pervertida ¬/¬, deja de babear!

Kay: q ...

Inu: eres un caso perdido u.u bueno adios y dejen review para no quedar sin trabajo TT parece que esta loca ahora quiere que cuide a un cachorro así que ayuda para un bello y tierno hanyou que necesita comer ramen... digo cuidar un cachorrito sip?

Matta ne


	4. Consecuencias de una Noche, Soledad

Konnichiwa!

No saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus review y me alegra que por lo menos les interese la trama, ya que no es muy común, cierto?

Inu: porque esa cara de felicidad ¬¬

Kay: Ya lo sabrás ¬u¬

Inu: u nada malo verdad?

Kay: no sé -

Inu: pero si he sido bueno contigo estas 3 semanas...

Kay: no te he dicho nada aun, estas sufriendo antes de saber que va a pasar

Inu: OH por cierto estas más bonita hoy, que hermosa

Kay: ¬¬ lo dices en serio o para que no te haga nada

Inu: en serio

Kay: bueno esta bien te creo, en esta ocasión no contestare review, lo haré en el siguiente cap, a cambio y después de una larga espera... streep tess de sessy 0 (fans de sessy: q siiiiii )

Inu: yo no se que le ven al baka ese ¬¬

Kay: estas celoso? ¬u¬

Inu: Feh!

Kay: pues yo te prefiero a ti Inu q

Inu: ¬¬ nadie te lo pidió... OO ¬¬ que te estas imaginanado?

Kay: q

Inu: empiezo a pensar que eres pariente de miroku, oye despierta...

Kay: q ¬ q ¬ q ¬ q ¬ q ¬ q (abriendo y cerrando la boca P )

Inu: tendre que decir yo nuevamente el declaimer uu exigiré un aumento de sueldo ¬¬

DECLAIMER: ninguno de nosotros le pertenece a la hentai esta, lo que es un gran alivio todos somos propiedad de nuestra creadora Rumiko takahashi, que también nos mata de hambre con el misero sueldo que da y nos vemos obligados a trabajar en esta porquerías de fic para sobrevivir ¬¬ ya ven la situación esta tan desesperada que el baka de mi hermano va a tener que bailar semi desnudo jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja!

-...- diálogos

"_cursiva_" pensamientos

0o0o0o0 cambios de escena

.-.-.-.-. : sueños

en capitulo anterior:

-Inu tu no puedes dejarme, no ahora!

-a sí? Y por que?

-porque voy a darte un hijo!... es... estoy embarazada de ti.

**Capitulo cuatro:**

**Zanbokuna tenshi Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**Kurai tenshi ai shiteru. (primera parte)**

( Ángel cruel Recuérdame cada ves que veas la luna.

Hermoso ángel te amo)

Todos: 0o? (ha estos les va a dar un infarto de tanta sorpresa u)

Inu Yasha no contesto, en esos momentos su mente estaba ocupada solo en observar a la mujer que tenia enfrente. Iban a tener un hijo... Kagome le iba a dar un hijo, su primogénito. Ella se veía tan triste. al confesarle que estaba embarazada bajo la vista_... "Kagome, has sufrido todo este tiempo verdad, creo que realmente estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste pero... Yo ya no puedo retractarme, tengo que decírtelo, tengo que decirte que... que yo no podré estar junto a ti y... y nuestro cachorro..."_

"_así es"_

"_Eh! Quien me esta hablando, porque te escucho en mi mente"_

"_pon mucha atención Inu Yasha, porque no hacerlo te puede costar muy caro" _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome levanto la vista, Inu Yasha aun no le decía nada, ¿era tan difícil decirle una mísera palabra? _"quizás el no quiere a nuestro hijo... no No NO! ESO NO PUEDE SER! El no seria capaz, yo lo conozco... o creí conocerlo"_ las imágenes de aquella noche en la cabaña volvieron a su mente, asiendo que sus ojos se cerraran fuertemente, como negándose a verlas nuevamente. Poso su vista en el hanyou, estaba actuando extraño, parecía mirar en diferentes direcciones, sus garras se enterraban en sus palmas fuertemente sangrando un poco, y su rostro demostraba ira. Ella iba a preguntarle si estaba bien cuando el comenzó a hablar...

-yo... lo siento (nuevamente apretó sus puños y puso una mirada seria por unos instantes) pero yo no me haré cargo de tu hijo.

-Inu no... -cubrió su boca con una de sus manos- tu no puedes hacerme esto (las lagrimas volvían a cubrir su rostro)

-YO NO TENGO PORQUE QUEDARME A TU LADO

-Inu Yasha es que no entiendes? (Ella estaba tiritando, el llanto inundaba sus palabras y se notaba que estaba nerviosa) es que este no es mi hijo, es NUESTRO hijo, TU HIJO!

-Y A MI QUIEN ME LO HACEGURA?

-Inu Yasha tu... tu abusaste de mí! Yo sé que sentiste que era virgen al hacerme tuya! Que MÁS pruebas quieres?

-ESO NO ES UNA PRUEBA! PUDISTE HABERTE ACOSTADO CON CUALQUIER OTRO IMBECIL DESPUES DE MÍ!

Los demás quedaron mas que sorprendidos, horrorizados ante las palabras de Kagome, seria posible... que Inu yasha se atrevió a hacer algo tan cruel?

-Inu Yasha es verdad lo que dijo la señorita?-pregunto miroku con voz entrecortada- Que tu...

-SI, YO LA HICE MI MUJER A LA FUERZA! Y ESTO NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA!

Sango volteo a ver a su mejor amiga, se encontraba llorando silenciosamente, apretando los puños, "jamás pensé que Inu Yasha fuera capaz de llegar a hacer algo así" ella se acerco a Kagome

-Kagome... todo esto es verdad?

-sango...-ella la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar fuertemente en su pecho- yo ya no lo resisto sango... ni yo misma puedo convencerme que hubiera sido capaz de...-no pudo continuar la frase ya que las palabras se ahogaron en su llanto

-ya tranquila, todo va a estar bien...-sango le correspondió el abrazo, quería que se desahogara, ahora todo tenia sentido, las ausencias de Kagome, las heridas que tenia aquel día cuando la encontraron desmayada en el bosque y el humor que ponía el hanyou al preguntarle por ella. Su mirada se poso en Inu Yasha con furia- Inu Yasha como fuiste capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad! Kagome apenas es una niña!

-Feh! Es lo mínimo que se merece...

-ninguna mujer se merece lo que tu le hiciste por kami sama!

-ya me hartaron ustedes lárguense de aquí! quiero que me dejen hablar a mi solo con la... señorita (dijo este mirándola con una cara de asco)

-pero...

-LARGUENCE O LOS HECHARE YO POR LA FUERZA!- Inu Yasha tenia una mirada llena de furia, pero por alguna razón sus ojos se veían tristes...

-es mejor que nos vallamos- dijo miroku dirigiéndose a la cabaña

-pero miroku!- le detuvo sango

-no podemos hacer nada, esta es una conversación que solo les concierne a ellos, nosotros no podemos intervenir en esta ocasión...

Este miraba con rabia a Inu Yasha, jamás se había esperado que su amigo pudiera llegar tan lejos, cuando todo acabara tendrían que tener una larga platica. Por su parte sango se sentía mal por abandonar a su amiga, pero entendía que esta era una conversación entre ellos y aunque en estos momentos deseara con todas sus fuerzas atacar a Inu Yasha con su hiraikotsu, debía dejar que la pareja arreglara por sí mismos sus problemas. Shippo miraba con odio al hanyou, se sentía frustrado por no poder ayudar a aquella que había sido su segunda madre...

_-"algún día Inu Yasha, vas a pagar todo el daño que le has hecho a Kagome"-_ pensó shippo_- "y yo me encargare personalmente de ello"_

Todos se fueron a la cabaña y el silencio se apodero del lugar, el hanyou tomo bruscamente del brazo a la quinceañera y le llevo a un lugar mas alejado para asegurarse que los demás no pudieran escucharlos

-muy bien Kagome, ahora estamos solos así que deja ese teatro y dime que mierda viniste a hacer aquí?

-Inu es cierto... yo te voy a dar un hijo-Kagome no podía mas de los nervios, ella jamás pensó realmente que negaría a su propio hijo...

-pues yo ya te di mi respuesta, mañana comenzare con kikyo una nueva vida y si tu no quieres es TU PROBLEMA!

-y entonces... entonces porque... (Ella cayo llorando al suelo con la mirada baja) porque me obligaste a ser tuya?... por que dijiste amarme cuando realmente la querías a ella, crees que no me duele el hecho de que tu me... me quitaras mi virginidad, maldita sea! yo... yo... nunca había estado con un hombre, era mi primera vez... tu me arrebataste el derecho a decidir a quien y en que momento entregarme, maldición! No sabes... no sabes cuanto me hiere lo que me hiciste...

Este se acercó rápidamente a ella, la levanto de un brazo y luego la tomo por la cintura...

-es que me vas a negar que te gusto?... dijo este poniendo la misma sonrisa cruel que puso aquella noche, haciendo que Kagome quedara paralizada de miedo al recordar lo ocurrido- me vas a decir que no te gustaron mis besos? –Él le dio un rápido beso en los labios y luego comenzó a besar y a lamer su cuello, y aunque esta trato de alejarlo sabia muy bien que el hanyou era mucho mas fuerte que ella- me vas a decir que no te gustaron mis caricias-dijo aun besando su cuello y con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar bruscamente los pechos de la chica)

-su...suéltame- esta trataba de arrancar, pero Inu la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura con la mano derecha, este dejo de acariciarla y con esa mano tiro la cabeza de Kagome hacia atrás tomándola del pelo y mirándola directamente a los ojos- vasta... me duele!

-por que no gritas Kagome?... grita como lo hiciste esa noche cuando te abrí las piernas y te hice mía... lo recuerdas? Porque yo si... recuerdo a la perfección cada instante, cada lagrima, cada suplica, cada intento tuyo por alejarme de ti, realmente fue divertido y placentero verte así, desesperada por no poder escapar... pero lo que mas disfruto es recordar que gritaste como una puta cuando te penetre, como la PUTA que eres...COMO LA RAMERA TRAIDORA QUE ERES! – sus palabras estaban llenas de resentimiento pero ella no pudo ver mas que tristeza en sus ojos...

-por que dices que soy traidora? Yo... mi tenshi, yo nunca te traicionaría...

-eres una zorra mentirosa, no se como pude creer en alguien como tu.

-yo no te he hecho nada! Tú eres el que me traicionó a mí al haberme utilizado todo este tiempo, al haber abusado de mí, al decir amarme cuando lo que hacías era ver a kikyo en mi...

-sabes por que?... porque kikyo es mil veces mejor que tú en todos los aspectos, y es eso lo que no puedes comparar, es por eso que la elegí a ella y no a ti... y lo que tu no puedes superar es el que ella si sepa amar, el que ella sea mas poderosa, mas hermosa, mas hembra... ES ESO LO QUE TU NO PUEDES SUPERAR!- este la empujo bruscamente haciendo que ella se tambaleara

-si Inu Yasha, ella quizás es todo lo que has dicho... -Kagome se reincorporo y un semblante de angustia se apodero de su rostro- ella sabe amar mejor que yo, es más poderosa que yo, más hermosa y más hembra, todo lo que has dicho... pero YO, y escúchame bien, YO SOY LA MADRE DE TU HIJO, EL CUAL TU ME OBLIGASTE A TENER Y ESO NO ME LO PUEDES NEGAR!

-y no lo hago... pero para mí lo que llevas en el vientre no es mi hijo sino UN MALDITO BASTARDO QUE TIENE LA DESGRACIA DE TENER COMO MADRE A UNA ZORRA MENTIROSA Y TRAICIONERA!

-ERES UN MALDITO!- esta lo agarro del haori y le dio una cachetada- A MÍ TRATAME COMO SE TE DE LA GANA PERO NO TE VUELVAS A ATREVER A INSULTAR A NUESTRO HIJO ME OYES?

Inu Yasha quedo paralizado, jamás se imagino que ella reaccionara de esa forma (n/a: ya estaba bueno que Kagome le diera unos buenos golpes a este baka )

_-"serás una buena madre Kagome"_

-Inu Yasha... onegai – callo al suelo de rodillas justo debajo de el y abrazo fuertemente las piernas de este- cuando mi familia se entere me echaran de la casa... yo no tengo donde ir... ai shiteru Inu Yasha eres todo lo que tengo si tu me abandonas... no solo no podré sobrevivir yo, sino también el bebe y yo... yo quiero que nuestro hijo nazca, yo quiero que conozca a su padre... dime que le diré cuando me pregunte por ti? Que le diré cuando me pregunte quien es y donde esta... yo ni siquiera sé trabajar como quieres que lo mantenga? En... en mi mundo las madres solteras y adolescentes son muy mal vistas y yo... yo quiero estar contigo es que no te das cuenta? Solo, solo dime que lo sientes y yo lo olvidare todo, pero no me dejes sola onegai no me dejes sola-silenciosas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro con menos intensidad que antes, sus ojos ya estaban cansados de llorar-Inu Yasha mi tenshi (n/a: significa ángel) te amo tanto, tu no te imaginas cuanto... summimasen si he hecho algo que te halla herido u ofendido pero onegai... déjame seguir a tu lado, tu eres mi aire y sin ti no puedo respirar amor mío no me dejes...

el hanyou bajo su vista para observarla, su rostro estaba oculto en su hakama, _"no sabes cuanto deseo abrazarte en estos momentos Kagome, como deseo calmar tu dolor pero..."_ su mirada se dirigió con ira a la rama de un árbol y a unos arbustos... con resignación y angustia levanto a la chica suavemente y limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas que recorrían el rostro de la mujer que seria la madre de su cachorro y luego se alejo de ella dándole la espalda

-lo siento, realmente lo siento mucho... pero yo no puedo querer a un hijo de una mujer por la cual no puedo sentir mas que rencor y repugnancia...

-esa... esa es tu respuesta?

-hai... tu y yo no tenemos nada mas que hablar

-Cómo puedes decirle eso!-sango salió de detrás de unos árboles derrumbados que habían cerca, junto con miroku y shippo (n/a: la curiosidad mato al gato)- eres un maldito cobarde, si abusaste de ella por lo menos se lo suficientemente hombre y hazte cargo de lo que TU provocaste!

-YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA Y DESDE ESTE INSTANTE... POBRE DE USTEDES QUE YO ME ENTERE QUE LE AYUDEN A ESTA MUJER, PORQUE LES JURO QUE NO RESPONDO POR LO QUE HAGA!- Inu Yasha tenia una mirada llena de furia, pero sus ojos aun mostraban ese semblante de tristeza... -Y TU SANGO! NO VENGAS A RECLAMARME NADA, PORQUE SABES QUE SIN MI AYUDA JAMAS! Oyes JAMAS ENCONTRATARAS A TU HERMANO!

-Chicos... -Kagome se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa que era adornada por las perlas saladas que cubrían el hermoso rostro de ella y con voz entrecortada y tiritona- verdad... que no me van a dejar sola? Sango.. Tu y yo somos amigas... verdad que me ayudaras?

-yo... -sango desvió su mirada a un lado sollozando- lo siento Kagome pero, necesito encontrar a mi hermano...

-miroku – ya su vos no era de tristeza, mas bien era de suplica y se podría decir que hasta estaba perdiendo la razón- tu si me ayudaras cierto?... gracias a mi te has salvado muchas veces de morir envenenado, yo te ayude a eliminar tu kazzana... no me puedes dar la espalda ahora...

-gomen ne Kagome sama- miroku la vio con melancolía – pero no puedo, yo debo velar por la felicidad de sango ahora que es mi esposa... y necesitamos de Inu Yasha para encontrar a kohaku...

-ya lo escuchaste Kagome, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí... - este le indico con la mano la dirección al pozo

Kagome miro a sus amigos con desesperación y dolor y luego volteo para ver por ultima ves los ojos dorados de su amado, las lagrimas volvieron a salir y lentamente se acerco a el, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y acariciando la misma, luego se volteo y comenzó a correr apresuradamente al pozo, dejando tras de si un camino con olor a sal, a lirios y a jazmines...

Ninguno de ellos pudo mirar atrás, no querían ver alejarse tan trágicamente a aquella que les brindo su amistad, los cuido en tantas ocasiones, los ayudo a destruir a aquel que fuera el causante de todas sus desgracias... Después de todo lo que Kagome había hecho por ellos, ellos no podrían ayudarla en nada...

Solo uno de ellos la vio alejarse, solo un hanyou de ojos dorados que susurro unas palabras que el viento se encargo de silenciar _"amor mío, algún día sabrás porque hago esto"_

el silencio reinaba al igual que la tensión, la quinceañera se había perdido en el horizonte y ninguno se atrevía a formular palabra

-todos ustedes son unos traidores y cobardes!

-shippo... -sango se mostró sorprendida, nunca había visto al kitsune tan enojado

-quizás yo no pueda ayudarla... pero al menos no seguiré conviviendo con aquellos que se encargaron de arruinar su vida!- dicho esto el pequeño se alejo en la misma dirección que antes había tomado Kagome

-espera shippo!...-pero ya era tarde, el pequeño ya se encontraba demasiado lejos para que escuchara las palabras de Inu Yasha...

-muy bien Inu Yasha, creo que tienes varias cosas que explicar... - el houshi hablo mas que como pregunta como una orden...

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0

Kagome había llegado al pozo, ya era de noche y debía volver a su casa "ahora ya nadie me protegerá, ahora tendré que valerme por mi misma para protegerme a mi y... y a ti" ella pozo su mano en su vientre y lo acaricio suavemente

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Eh! Que... que sucede shippo-contesto Kagome limpiándose las lagrimas

-Kagome no te vallas –sollozando- yo te quiero mucho no me dejes solito ;;

-shippo...-esta lo tomo en sus brazos y se sentó en la orilla del pozo- yo no puedo quedarme... Inu Yasha ... él... quiere que me vaya-Kagome acaricio con su mejilla el rostro del kitsune y una lagrima rebelde se escapo de sus ojos- además... además no soportaría ver cuando el se valla con kikyo

-entonces... entonces déjame quedarme contigo... onegai

-quieres venir a mi mundo?

-a donde sea que tu estés... porque yo no te dejare sola

-mi kitsune gracias. Pero no se si puedas pasar por el pozo

-si me llevas en tus brazos es muy posible que se pueda, de lo contrario no podrías traer comida ninja

-es cierto, pero estas seguro que quieres venir? Mi mundo es muy distinto al sengoku

-si quiero, yo no aguantaría seguir conviviendo con Inu Yasha y los demás sabiendo que tu estas solita y que ellos no te quisieron ayudar

-muchísimas gracias! Muy bien entonces vamos a intentarlo... listo?

-listo

-pues vamos!

Kagome salto dentro del pozo junto con shippo sin saber si algún día volverían a ese lugar, donde ella encontró a un hanyou sellado en un árbol, donde vivió momentos que jamás olvidaría junto a sus amigos, donde aprendió lo que era amar... y también descubrió lo que era sufrir...

Continuara...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lo sé, lo se, demasiado corto y no salió sessy, lo que pasa es que quería hacerlo mas largo pero preferí actualizar antes y dividir este cap en dos y bueno sessy salía en la segunda parte

BUENO LO QUE TODAS ESPERABAMOS!

Sess: porque tengo que hacer esto ¬¬

Kay: porque yo quiero XD

Sess: y si te mato? -

Kay: no puedes, me encargue después del accidente con Inu, de pedirle a rumiko sama que me los prestara pero que no pudieran usar sus poderes cuando estén cerca de mi P

Sess: no necesito de poderes especiales para matarte ¬u¬

Kay: eh... mira sess pensándolo bien... no es necesario que hagas esto, mira para hacer las pases te prepare tu bebida favorita u

Sess: mucho mejor-tomando su té- mmmm... bastante bien para ser preparado por una hip! Humana... no sé porque pero hip!.. Me siento... Hip! Feliz /

Kay: "ja! No sabe que le puse un afrodisíaco mezclado con licor "

Admiradoras de sess (ADS): hey cuando empieza el show vv

Seika: si cuando?

Kay: mama! 0o?

Inu: te dije que algo se traían esos dos ¬¬

Sess: bueno pero que chicas tan lindas / no quieren venir a divertirse un ratito conmigo?

Todas menos yo: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- se le tiran encima y le empiezan a sacar la ropa

Kay: hey hey esto es un estrep tess no un prostíbulo ¬¬

Kagomeantikikyo: miren tengo su estola 0 (la cosita felpuda esa)

Seika: pero yo lo estoy besando P

ADS: A LOS PANTALONES CHICAS!

Kay: esto es vergonzoso U/U

Inu: creo que el show se arruino

Kay: eso creo pero lo volveré a montar así que aquellas que quieran salir con sessy o quieran decirle algo me lo dice en un review

Inu: si sesshoumaru sobrevive u.u

Kay: a Inu es cierto tengo algo para ti

Inu: no gracias no quiero de ese te ¬¬

Kay: no tonto, quieres ramen

Inu: ramen q siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Kay: toma

Inu: mmmmmm...que hip! Rico /

Kay: Inu quieres darme un besito -

Inu: bueno / pero hip! Porque uno hip! Si pueden ser mil hip!

Kay: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii los que quieras-le empiezo a sacar su haori y froto sus orejitas

CENSURADO

REVIEW SIP


	5. Recuerdos, Confeciones, y una Promesa

Konnichiwa!

Perdon por el enorme retraso… Como han estado eh? Porque yo de maravilla /

Inu: ah! Mi cabeza OO KAGOMEYASHA QUE HICISTE CON MI ROPA! ¬¬

Kay: la mande a la lavanderia - "ni se imagina lo que paso que bueno"

Inu: ¬o¬ en serio?

Kay: sip '

Inu: a bueno...O.O ESPERA UN MINUTO... TU ME LA SACASTE! ¬¬

Kay: eh... "que digo" yo este... te juro que no vi nada!

Inu: más te vale hentai ¬¬

Kay: "de la que me salve, y no sabe nada - jiji"

Inu: oyeme y que paso anoche que desde que esas locas se le tiraron a sesshoumaru que no recuerdo nada...

Kay: bueno ¬ q

Inu: u.u creo que prefiero no saber... oe despierta y da los avisos ¬¬

Kay: si koi... digo Inu... u bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles la gran cantidad de review que me ha llegado además de pedir perdón por repetir el capitulo tres uu gomen ne por ello he decidido y como lo prometí hacer la escenita Inu/kag mas romántica, de seguro "alguien" ¬¬ (Inu: ') me cambio el nombre del cap porque a el no le gusto como trato a kag... v.v y supongo que a nadie pero no se preocupen que ya como en tres cap mas se va a dejar de lado la angust para pasar al romance y quizás hasta el humor además me parece que nadie se a dado cuento que a Inu le falta algo pero bueno ahoritas se los explicare, además quiero hacerles unas preguntas para saber que quieren de este fic porque sea cual sea la respuesta no es mucho lo que cambiaria la historia...

En cuanto al lemon sess/rin (crecida por supuesto) quieren que sea un recuerdo, el presente o hacer dos lemon?

Quieren que kag sea medio hermana de sess?

Quieren que san/mir desaparezcan de la historia o que los haga sufrir? Gomen ne pero es que ellos me estorban así que o los dejo como "vivieron felices para siempre" o tendrán una trágica muerte ustedes elijan (que mueran! XP)

Quieren que el próximo lemon Inu/kag sea al final de la historia o que haga dos? o tres? o seis? XP

Y otro problema... mas adelante yo tendré que relatar el pasado de Inu y también el pasado de kag y de kikyo y de naraku (es decir su niñes) lo que pasa es que esos relatos son demasiados largos y realmente se podría decir que con ellos podría hacer otro fic de unos 10 o 15 caps entonces mi pregunta es que quieren que haga?

que ponga esos recuerdos en el fic aunque al final tenga 50 capítulos

que relate esos recuerdos en una forma breve y resumida

que relate esos recuerdos en una forma breve y resumida y luego de terminar este fic haga una continuación donde relate esas vivencias con mas detalles

bueno esas son mis dudas y a propósito.. Alguien ha visto la peli 4 de Inu? Yo he visto los trailers y son re buenos les agradecería que en un review me contestaran y también para a quien le interese mi mail es Kagomeyasha (arroa) (hotmail...) "lo hago para que no se borre la dirección"

Inu: ya ya empieza de una maldita ves ¬¬

Kay: hay Inu 0 que lindo eres

Inu: porque lo dices? --

Kay: q se te olvido que no traes ropa?

Inu: (tapándose con mi cubre cama) ¬/¬ eres una maldita hentai si no fuera porque estoy desnudo en este instante iría y te estrangularía

Kay: mátame! Mátame! Que no me importa morir en tus brazos ¬

Inu: DEJA DE ABRAZARME!

Kay: nop a menos que quieras que te despida ¬u¬

Inu: como abusan de los pobres u.u

Kay: les advierto que acabo de ver una película súper deprimente por lo que ya sabrán como van a ser los siguientes capi... uu aunque aun no se si tendrá un final feliz pero bueno empecemos o sino se me van a dormir '

DECLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece, todos son obra de la gran rumiko takahashi y yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión y para la suya (o mas bien para deprimirlos ya que este es un angust)

-...- diálogos

"_cursiva_" pensamientos

0o0o0o0 cambios de escena

.-.-.-.-. : sueños

**Capitulo cinco:**

**Zanbokuna tenshi Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**Kirei tenshi ai shiteru. (segunda parte)**

(Ángel cruel Recuérdame cada ves que veas la luna.

Hermoso ángel te amo)

El manto nocturno cubría el estrellado cielo del sengoku, un frió congelante llegaba hasta una pequeña aldea cercana a un bosque en el cual se resaltaba un majestuoso árbol. Nuestro grupo favorito se encontraba acampando en un lo mas profundo de ese bosque...

-Con que eso sucedió...- Miroku tenia un semblante pensativo

-pero aun así tus razones no me parecen lo suficientemente fuertes como para justificar lo que le hiciste a kag- sango le contestaba con fastidio al hanyou, aunque antes había sentido gran cariño por el, las circunstancias actuales habían hecho que un sentimiento de rencor se fueran apoderando de su pecho

-lo se sango... creeme que lo se... y ahora mas que nunca. Por eso mañana iré a conversar con kikyo estoy seguro que ella sabe algo de todo esto

-bueno yo solo espero que esto se solucione-dijo sango mas para si misma que para los demás-de solo recordar como Kagome chan nos pidió apoyo y nosotros se lo negamos, de recordar su rostro en ese momento hace que me duela el corazón- unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la taijiya que fueron rápidamente limpiadas por las manos de Miroku

-no llores mi amor, pronto todo se va a solucionar y esto no será mas que un mal recuerdo-sonriendo-además estoy seguro que a Kagome no le gustaría verte llorar

-como puedes decir eso? Seguramente ella me odia!-ella volteo su rostro para no mirar a su ahora esposo a los ojos

-no lo creo sango- dijo levantándole el mentón-tan solo recuerda que aquí el que mas daño le ha hecho a sido Inu Yasha y ella al despedirse no le importo todas esas barbaridades que e dijo, aun ella le dijo que lo amaba... si fue capaz de decirle tales palabras a el, mucho menos nos guardara rencor a nosotros-Miroku dijo esas palabras no solo para tranquilizar a sango sino también para que Inu Yasha se diera cuenta que algunas de sus razones eran infundadas

-yo... lamento por lo que les estoy haciendo pasar... voy a dar una paseo-el hanyou se alejo del campamento

InuYasha camino un buen rato pero no desorientadamente, sabia muy bien a que lugar se dirigía, muy pronto se encontró ante un hermoso lago en el que se podía observar claramente el reflejo de la luna, y se encontraba rodeado de árboles, el lugar estaba bastante oculto y se podría decir que su acceso era bastante difícil. Pero su vista mas bien no se fijaba en el paisaje sino en un pequeño jardín en el cual habían tres tipos de flores: rosas rojas, lirios y jazmines

-muy pronto habrá luna llena Kagome... y no sabes como me duele el que no pueda cumplir nuestra promesa...

FLASH BACK

Era un día muy bonito y soleado, pero a pesar de ello una refrescante brisa corría por el lugar... si era un día común del sengoku, un día pacifico debido a la destrucción de naraku... interrumpiendo la paz de aquel paisaje una joven de no mas de 15 años salía de un viejo pozo con una mochila de tamaño regular, a pesar de esto le costaba mucho trabajo subir su equipaje.

-hay! naraku no lleva ni una semana muerto y yo ya estoy fuera de forma uu tendré que hacer mas ejercicio...

-quieres que te ayude cariño

-Inu - que bueno si por favor ayúdame si?

-mmm... no se

-como que no se? ¬o¬

-que ganare yo a cambio?

-que no quedaras sepultado en vida des pues de decir cierta palabrita XP

-uno mas uno menos... bueno me voy que tengas suerte- este se aleja muy lentamente y asiendo gestos de "oh pero que bonito día"

-muy bien Inu tu ganas que quieres? ¬¬

-que seas mi prisionera por un día -

-Y TU TE VOLVISTE LOCO O QUE! ¬¬

-bueno si no quieres... porque te informo que no hay nadie en la aldea, kaede esta asiendo una clase de purificación y nadie se puede acercar, todos están en la aldea vecina y esto tomara como 3 días así que... no tienes otra opción P

-no harás nada pervertido verdad? ¬¬

-quien crees que soy, miroku?

-bueno pero ya sácame de aquí si uu

-como ordene la señorita

Inu Yasha saco primero el bolso de la joven y se lo puso en la espalda tal y como lo usaba Kagome (0o) y luego cargo a Kagome en sus brazos delicadamente

-ya Inu bájame- le decía ella

-le informo que usted esta secuestrada señorita -

-así?- dijo Kagome riendo- y a donde me llevar señor secuestrador?

-eso es una sorpresa- el le dio un fugas beso en los labios y se perdió con ella en el bosque

Después de bastante rato el se detuvo en un hermoso lugar con un lago... (Bueno el mismo lugar donde Inu esta ahorita recordando n.n) y la bajo de sus brazos

-oh Inu este lugar es precioso!

-sabia que te iba a gustar

-como no! Anda vamos a sentarnos a la orilla si!

-ok

después de sentarse Inu Yasha se dedico a observar mejor a la mujer que tenia a su lado... se veía tan hermosa, como era fin de semana andaba con una mini color azul y una polera blanca sin mangas, lo que hacia que su figura quedara muy bien marcada y no pudo dejar de sonrojarse al pensar que ella seria su futura mujer... su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte y sus ojos castaños brillaban de una manera especial, el tímidamente rodeo con su mano izquierda su cintura y la atrajo hacia el pero al ver que Kagome se volteaba a verle, la soltó inmediatamente

-yo... discúlpame no debí hacer eso- dijo muy sonrojado

-Inu no tiene nada de malo, tu y yo somos novios recuerdas, algún día seré tu pareja no tienes porque disculparte

Inu no la miraba, Kagome no recordaba haberlo visto tan sonrojado "de verdad que Inu es tímido" pensó ella y se le ocurrió una forma de romper la tensión

-haber Inu! Ven dame la patita!

-eh! 0.o?

-eres mitad inuyoukai cierto? Así que dame la patita y se un buen chico n.n

-ya te he dicho muchas veces que no soy tu mascota! ¬.¬

-sabes cuando yo era niña tenia perritos de mascota y me gustaba mucho cuando ellos me daban besitos o jugaban conmigo

-pero si tu mascota es un neko, que le paso a esos perros?

-pues... digamos que cada ves que tenia un perrito al tiempo se me moría ;; (n/a:T.T a mi igual, he tenido 7 perros y todos se han muerto)

-a si u "no me extraña si a mi casi me mata de los osuwari que me da ¬¬"

-oye Inu-Kagome puso cara de niñita triste que le acaban de romper su juguete favorito- porque no me das un besito si?

-mmm... esta bien

Kagome cerro sus ojos esperando sentir los labios de Inu Yasha, pero para su sorpresa el en ves de besarla le dio una pequeña lamida en la mejilla, Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par y se encontró con sonriente hanyou que se aguantaba la s ganas de reír

-y eso que fue! 0o

-no que querías mi parte inuyoukai? XD

-si pero...

Ella no pudo continuar ya el hanyou igual que ante le dio una pequeña lamida pero esta vez en sus labios y luego dejando un pequeño caminito de saliva lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurro en un tono un tanto sensual...

-si esto es lo que tengo que hacer con gusto seré tu mascota

este siguió dándole pequeñas lamidas en su rostro para luego dirigirse a su cuello, donde comenzó a darle pequeños y cortos besos, sintió un suspiro salir de los labios de la miko "ya se cual es tu punto débil" pensó sonriendo para si "lo tendré en cuenta" luego de la misma manera subió por el mentón de la chica y se poso en sus labios dándole un lento pero apasionado beso... pero para su desgracia ya se habían robado todo el aire de su acompañante y se separaron...

Kagome estaba como un tomatito pro Inu Yasha ja! Era digno de una fotografía

Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo este le correspondió el abrazo

-sabes.. Serias una excelente mascota... pero yo, te prefiero como hombre

-que no te gusto? -Dijo el un tanto decepcionado

-a lo que me refiero es que ninguna mascota podría besar mejor que tu... aunque pensándolo bien yo nunca besaría a una mascota pueden traer infecciones

-pero tu dijiste que...

-era una bromita, sabia que ibas a caer -

-tramposa ¬.¬ me debes una eh?

-oye Inu mira que bonito- Kagome señalaba un pequeño jardín que cuyas flores se estaban secando por el calor

-pero si están secas v.v

-espera voy a buscar agua

Kagome se dedico el resto del día a arreglar el jardín junto con el hanyou y como si fuera producto de magia ya casi terminando el atardecer las flores se volvieron extremadamente hermosas: el rosal dio unas rosas de un rojo aterciopelado, los lirios tenían un blanco tan espectacular que podían competir con la luz de la luna y eran rodeadas por un aura plateada; en cuanto a los jazmines hacían que el lugar completo tuviera un olor realmente embriagante y delicioso.

-Kagome estas no son flores normales deben tener algún hechizo

-si pero no se sienten energía malignas mas bien es un aura pura el que emana de ellas-Kagome noto que había una pequeña nota amarrada a una de las flores y ambos se pusieron a leer lo que decía:

"que como la luna llena, brillen estos lirios de plata

Que como nuestra sangre impura, reluzcan estas rosas rojas

Y como nuestro amor, el aroma de jazmines se esparza

Porque de lirios y jazmines es mi aroma

Tu cabello es de plata y tu ropa color del rosal

Que como espinas de rosa la gente nos lastima

Mas como este jardín, nuestro amor prevalecerá"

"este es nuestro juramento,

Este es el motivo de nuestra lucha

Porque somos hanyou tú y yo

Y por ello nadie nos acepta

Porque nos amamos tú y yo

Y siempre nos tendremos cerca"

-hay que bonito ;; a mi me gustaría mucho que me escribieran algo tan bonito, espero que ellos hayan podido ser felices juntos

-lo dudo... de lo contrario las flores no se hubieran marchitado

-espero que ahora que hemos reparado el jardín puedan ser felices donde quiera que estén

-la vida no es un cuento de hadas Kagome... mucho menos para los hanyou- este puso una cara nostálgica al revivir los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su niñez que de por si no eran agradables

-no pongas esa cara- ella lo abrazo por la espalda- recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, y te prometo que a pesar de todo lo que puedas dañarme o lo que yo pueda dañarte, yo siempre te voy a amar... Inu...y me puedes prometer tu una cosa?

-que?

-que la próxima luna llena me traerás a este sitio para que miremos el reflejo de la luna en el lago… Este será nuestro lugar secreto ahora y solo tu yo sabremos de el, si?...

-esta bien Kagome-este se dio la vuelta y le dio un apasionado pero corto beso-es una promesa... nuestra promesa...

END FLASH BACK

-pero tu si cumpliste tu promesa... y por kami que no se como lo has hecho...aunque aun estoy inseguro, si realmente me amas entonces porque me engañaste... o quizás... no eso es imposible-InuYasha comenzó a regresar donde sus amigos- si lo que estoy pensando es cierto jamás podría perdonármelo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**2 semanas después **(UU si me repetido lo se)

Kagome se encontraba en su casa, era un hermoso día domingo, la verdad es que prácticamente se la pasaba todo el día en su habitación o en el baño, debido a que su vientre había crecido notoriamente, no tanto como para que a simple vista se notara, pero si como para que su ropa no le quedara. Aun era temprano, shippo se encontraba durmiendo en su cama y ella se encontraba como todas las mañanas de las últimas dos semanas frente al espejo del bajo encerrada con llave

_-"que voy a hacer, no podré ocultar mi embarazo por mucho mas tiempo... si solo... si solo Inu Yasha estuviera conmigo_"-y como ya le era costumbre las lagrimas volvieron a bañar su rostro, esto se le había vuelto una rutina y aunque trataba de no llorar, de ser fuerte, simplemente su corazón no se lo permitía... pero nuevamente como ya muchas mañanas atrás volvió a posar su mano en su vientre y susurro- pero tendré que ser fuerte por ti...

miro su rostro en el espejo y trato de sonreír, como antes lo hacia, pero no pudo, meses antes al observarse en el espejo se podía ver sonriente y sus ojos transmitían alegría sin embargo ahora el reflejo era completamente diferente, siempre tenia un semblante triste, aunque sonreía su sonrisa no era sincera y sus ojos frecuentemente se encontraban hinchados debido a que aprovechando los momentos de soledad que tenia descargaba su tristeza en un silencioso llanto... no quería que nadie la escuchara llorar, de lo contraria podrían sospechar y no sabia que pasaría cuando su familia se enterase

_-"tendre que arreglar el botón de mi falda, sabia que el bebe se desarrollaría mas rápido pero no me imagine cuanto"_ (n/a: se supone que kag lleva alrededor de 49 días de embarazo y como tiene parte youkai es como si llevara 3 meses mas menos) – iré a descansar otro poco aun es temprano

Kagome se dirigió silenciosamente a su habitación y se recostó al lado de shippo, ya lo había decidido, ese día le diría a su familia que estaba embarazada. Observo como dormía el pequeño kitsune y sin poder evitarlo se imagino que este era su hijo

_-"seguramente serás muy bello mi bebe, y ya que nunca mas podré ver a tu padre deseo con todo mi corazón que te parezcas a el para así nunca olvidar su hermoso rostro, porque mi niño, a pesar de todo lo que me a hecho yo lo sigo queriendo"_-una solitaria lagrima surco su rostro- _"y no me importa que quiera a kikyo si eso es lo que le hace feliz... a pesar de estarme muriendo yo lo seguiré queriendo hasta el día que muera y quizás... después de la muerte"_. Pero no te preocupes porque nunca te va a faltar nada, todo lo que me pidas yo te lo daré y te juro que te querré tanto que no necesitaras el cariño de un padre, aunque aun guardo la pequeña esperanzo que en lo profundo de su corazón el te quiera aunque sea un poco.-ella se quedo dormida abrazando a shippo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era otro frió día de otoño en el sengoku. Las hojas caían en una bella danza que bien competiría con los pétalos de los cerezos en primavera, en medio de este hermoso paisaje un hombre extremadamente apuesto caminaba con paso tranquilo y orgulloso hacia la aldea de una sacerdotisa que según entendía es donde acostumbraba estar esa extraña sacerdotisa llamada Kagome. Su pelo de color plateado se mecía de un lado a otro debido al frió viento que soplaba pero esto no parecía inmutarlo en lo mas mínimo, su mente mas bien parecía divagar en viejos recuerdos que el creyó haber enterrado hace ya bastantes años, pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos estos comenzaron a aflorar lentamente, primero como imágenes pero pronto convirtiéndose en memorias completas de aquel pasado que el quería dejar atrás de una vez por todas, pero el destino parecía ensañado en abrir sus heridas cuando ya comenzaban a cicatrizar...

La pequeña rin estaba extremadamente enferma, luego del combate con naraku, sesshoumaru y sus acompañantes regresaron al imponente y majestuoso castillo donde residía el poderoso lord de las tierras occidentales, sin embargo en cuanto llegaron la pequeña comenzó a sentirse mal en un comienzo, para luego estar inconsciente tres días. En cuanto se cumplió el tercer día sin reaccionar el lord comenzó a preocuparse, no exteriormente claro esta, a el le educaron para jamás mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ni sus debilidades debido a que el enemigo podía darse cuenta de ellas, y si bien sabia el cuan duro costaba el desobedecer esta 'regla', en esos momentos los recuerdos de su pasado comenzaron a volver... la primera imagen que vio fue una mujer... su cabello era oscuro pero su piel era blanca y suave sus labios eran de color rosado al igual que sus mejillas y adornando a la bella imagen de aquella muchacha que no tendría mas allá de 16 años, se encontraba un hermoso collar de esmeraldas en su cuello, dos pequeñas de forma circular en los extremos y una en el centro del doble del tamaño de las otras, todas sujetadas por hilos de plata que le daban a la muchacha una elegancia exquisita, pero mas que la joya lo que mas relucía era su bella sonrisa, que según comenzaba a recordar el, siempre estaba presente en su rostro.

-amo sesshoumaru, amito...

-que quieres jaken- dijo el con una visible molestia debido a que habían interrumpido sus pensamientos

-disculpe amo bonito, pero las curanderas dicen que ellas no podrán curar a la pequeña rin, lo que ocurre es que el veneno de naraku entro en su cuerpo el día de la batalla y comenzó a pudrir su cuerpo, y no hay remedio para tal enfermedad, su cuerpo se pudrirá y su alma se vera forzada a salir de su cuerpo por lo que ella mori...

-jaken...-lo interrumpió el lord con una voz un tanto desafiante- encárgate del palacio y cuida a rin en mi ausencia

-pero amo cuando piensa regresar?

-yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones y...

-dígame amo bonito?

-si algo le pasa a rin... te mato

sin mas el lord salio de su castillo, sabia que podía revivir a la pequeña Rin si quería hacerlo, pero eso no le evitaría el sufrimiento a la niña que estaba bajo su protección, y a la cual aunque no se lo demostrara a nadie, le debía el hecho de hacerle recordar que se siente el tener a alguien que te estime, no por respeto sino por simple cariño, ella lo ayudo sin saber quien era y no importándole el hecho de que fuera youkai, simplemente le ayudo... como lo hizo ella... que casualmente tenia su mismo nombre, la joven que rondaba sus pensamientos nuevamente por cosas del destino también se llamaba Rin.

-que es esta presencia...-sesshoumaru agudizo sus sentidos, sentía un youki extremadamente poderoso, solo había conocido a dos personas con semejante poder, pero según el sabia ambos habían muerto, uno su querido padre y el otro...

-Hitsuya...

El lord siguió caminado pero esta vez estando alerta de cualquier signo de algún atacante, Hitsuya era un ser poderoso y el no le daría el gusto de matarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-mamá, abuelo... hay algo importante que quiero decirles...

-que pasa hija, estas muy nerviosa

-antes que nada, quiero decirles que sea cual sea la decisión que tomen yo... yo siempre los voy a querer y entenderé lo que ustedes me digan

-onegai habla ya que nos estas poniendo nerviosos- dijo el abuelo

-yo... yo... es-estoy... esperan-ando... un... bebe

-que... que fue lo que dijiste!- la voz de su madre salio ahogada debido a la sorpresa

-que estoy... embarazada

Las reacciones fueron variadas, al principio se quedaron inmóviles como tratando de procesar la información, para luego dar paso a...

-Kagome, hija... dime que es una broma... onegai-su madre comenzó a llorar y su voz era de suplica

-gomen ne pero... si es la verdad

a Kagome se le partía el corazón ver a su madre en ese estado, mas aun sabiendo que todo esto no era su culpa, ella nunca se entrego a Inu Yasha pero prefería que creyeran que estaba embarazada por haberse entregado por amor a que supieran que Inu Yasha había abusado de ella

-TE DAS CUENTA LA ESTUPIDES QUE ACABAS DE COMETER!

-abuelo yo... realmente lo siento mucho...

-CON SENTIR NO VASTA! TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR QUE VA A DECIR LA GENTE CUANDO SE ENTERE!

-yo...

-YO TE DIRE LO QUE DIRAN! DIRAN QUE RES UNA CUALQUIERA POR TENER UN BEBE SIN ESTAR CASADA!

Así siguió la discusión un buen rato, Kagome no hacia mas que bajar la mirada ante cada palabra del abuelo, mientras su madre seguía consternada con la noticia y parecía no poder pronunciar palabra, aunque ella tampoco prestaba mucha atención a lo que su abuelo decía, escuchaba palabras como irresponsable, demasiado joven y solución de ve vez en cuando perola ultima frase 'solucion' hizo que su madre y ella salieran de su ensimismamiento

-que fue lo que dijiste papa?

-es la única solución, es mejor que aborte a ese niño antes que alguien se entere

-pero abuelo yo no...

-TU NO HABLES QUE ERES LA CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO!-dicho esto le pego una cachetada

-PUES NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS, YO NO ABORTARE A MI HIJO!

Dicho esto Kagome se fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama para desahogar su llanto, ella esperaba que la castigaran fuertemente pero nunca que le pidieran matar a su bebe

_-"no definitivamente yo no haré eso, y si tengo que dejar mi casa lo haré, nadie tiene derecho a decidir sobre la vida de mi hijo ni siquiera yo que soy su madre, menos ellos"_

Kagome estaba pensando esto cuando escucho la voz de su madre tras la puerta pidiéndole pasar, ella simplemente dijo que pasara, esperaba posiblemente otro regaño por parte de ella pero que mas daba, parecía que nadie quería a su hijo, ni siquiera su propio padre, y a ella todas las personas en quien confiaba le dieron la espalda, ya nada podía ser peor...

La mujer se sentó al pie de su cama y ella se sentó para escuchar el nuevo sermón que ahora le daría su madre, pero para su sorpresa ella la abrazo

-hija antes que nada solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas y te pido por favor que me digas la verdad

Kagome solo asintió, su madre deshizo el abrazo para comenzar con el cuestionario

-bueno lo primero, quien es el padre?

-es... Inu Yasha

-y el lo sabe?

Kagome sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, si seguía así su madre se enteraría de todo pero que mas daba, era la única que le había brindado apoyo, ya que en ese abrazo ella pudo sentir como su madre la tranquilizaba y la apoyaba...

-si mamá, el lo sabe pero... el no... no quiere al bebe, el... me dejo por otra mujer

-y tu sabias que el amaba a esa mujer?

-si, yo siempre supe que el amaba a kikyo, pero... mas de un mes atrás el me dijo que me quería y nos hicimos novios, yo creí que el la había olvidado pero...-las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- cuando le conté que estaba embarazada el me rechazo, me hecho en cara que kikyo era mucho mejor que yo y que... que el no quería al niño porque YO era su madre, luego... me insulto, mis amigos me dieron la espalda a excepción de shippo, y ahora me vez aquí...-le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Kagome, yo te conozco y tu no eres una joven irresponsable, yo solo quiero que me digas por que te entregaste a el

Eh hay la pregunta a la que Kagome tanto temía contestar, su madre le había pedido ser sincera pero...

Era lo mejor decirle a su madre la verdad? Después de todo, aunque volviera al sengoku Inu Yasha no querría verla, y de hacerlo estaría con... kikyo

-mamá yo... solo te pido que este secreto quede entre nosotras

-esta bien, nadie sabrá nada de lo que estamos hablando ahora

-Inu Yasha el... el me...-Kagome apretó su falda con los puños- me hizo suya a la fuerza... el... que es la persona que mas amo en el mundo, me obligo a pertenecerle... me golpeo hasta que no pude moverme, abusó de mi una y otra y otra vez hasta que se aburrió y luego simplemente... me tiro al suelo y... y se fue sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás, sin siquiera verme...

Kagome lloro como no lo había hecho desde aquella noche cuando se quedo sola en la cabaña, sentía que un gran peso se le había quitado de encima al decirle todo a su madre, esta a su ves había quedado consternada por la noticia, ahora entendía el por que ya no sonreía como antes, le habían robado algo tan preciado de una forma tan horrible… y además por la persona que amaba. se le partía el alma verla así y no hallando otra forma de calmar su dolor simplemente la abrazo fuertemente recostando la cabeza de su hija en su pecho, dándole a entender que no estaba sola y que tenia su apoyo

Kagome le correspondió el abrazo a su madre. Como le había hecho falta ese abrazo, solo ella podía consolarla de esa manera, solo su madre podía aplacar el gran sufrimiento que llevaba en su alma por haber sido traicionada por la misma persona por la cual ella seria capaz de dar su vida con el hecho de que simplemente fuera feliz, porque duelen mas las heridas que nos hacen nuestros seres queridos que las de nuestros enemigos... y también son las que mas cuestan cicatrizar

-ya tranquila mi niña, llora todo lo que necesites, saca todo ese sufrimiento y permíteme compartirlo para hacerte mas ligero el dolor que llevas dentro...

Así pasaron un buen tiempo, hasta que por fin el llanto de Kagome cesó, para dar paso a una pregunta que agobiaba su corazón

-mama... a pesar de que el niño que llevo en el vientre no fue creado por mi voluntad yo... yo quiero tenerlo... yo no quiero abortar quiero... quiero verlo crecer, sonreír, jugar... mama- Kagome le tomo las manos- aunque suene grosero lo que voy a decir, la vida del bebe no les concierne y si no cuento con su apoyo... yo me iré para no ser una carga...

-hija, no puedo decirte que esto será fácil, ni tampoco que tu abuelo acepte al bebe, pero cuentas con todo mi apoyo... y sabes porque?- Kagome hizo una pequeña negación con la cabeza como si se trata ce una niñita- porque cuando me case con tu padre, yo también estaba embarazada... tu papa estaba feliz pero su padre, es decir, el abuelo le reclamo que era un irresponsable y bueno ese tipo de cosas... le dijo que tenia que casarse conmigo lo antes posible para que no se enterara la gente y así fue... yo deje mis estudios y me dedique a la casa, tu abuelo te quiso en cuanto naciste pero mientras estuve embarazada... no te explicare detalles simplemente te diré que fue un infierno

El rostro de la mujer se volvió triste y sombrío, algo que no era muy común en ella, como si al decir estas palabras se hubiera abierto una vieja herida en su corazón que le había costado mucho trabajo cicatrizar. Kagome la miro entre asombrada y triste a la vez... jamás se imagino que el pasado de su madre hubiera sido algo doloroso para ella, pero a la vez eso le decía que no había persona que podía entender su sufrimiento mejor que ella

-bien ya es hora de dormir, en tu estado debes descansar aun mas para que mi nieto nazca sano... oh por kami!

-que pasa mama?

-no puedo creer que este tan vieja... voy a ser abuela! Y0Y

- '

-ya es tarde buenas noches hija- acercándose a su vientre- buenas noches a ti también

Después de esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y salio de la habitación. Kagome se puso su pijama rosado y se acostó a dormir sin cubrirse con las frazadas ya que estaba demasiado cansada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con una sonrisa en sus labios...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, todos en el sengoku dormían tranquilamente en la seguridad de sus casa mientras afuera corría un fuerte viento, indicando que el invierno que vendría seria muy frió, pero esto no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo a un hanyou que sigilosamente entraba por el pozo que lo conectaba con una época muy diferente a la suya, y también con... Kagome

Inu Yasha y la joven pareja (n/a: entiendase Miroku y sango) habían estado muchos días tras la búsqueda de kikyo pero esta parecía haberse borrado de la faz de la tierra (n/a: y eso es lo que debería hacer esa zombi de una buena vez ¬o¬ ) fue entonces cuando el hanyou comenzó a preguntarse si realmente todo lo que le había contado kikyo era verdad, ya que cuando Kagome le dijo que estaba embarazada escucho esa voz extraña en su mente...

FLASH BACK (punto de vista de Inu)

-Inu tu no puedes dejarme, no ahora!

-a sí? Y por que?

-porque voy a darte un hijo!... es... estoy embarazada de ti.

Yo no contesto, en esos momentos mi mente estaba ocupada solo en observar a la mujer que tenia enfrente. Iban a tener un hijo... Kagome le iba a dar un hijo, su primogénito. Ella se veía tan triste. al confesarle que estaba embarazada bajo la vista... _"Kagome, has sufrido todo este tiempo verdad, creo que realmente estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste pero... Yo ya no puedo retractarme, tengo que decírtelo, tengo que decirte que... que yo no podré estar junto a ti y... y nuestro cachorro..."_

"_así es"_

"_Eh! Quien me esta hablando, porque te escucho en mi mente"_

"_pon mucha atención Inu Yasha, porque no hacerlo te puede costar muy caro" _

Fue entonces cuando comencé a escuchar esa voz, era de hombre, era la misma voz de ese sujeto... con el que Kagome lo había traicionado, sentí como la sangre me hervía en las venas estaba pensando en encontrar a ese sujeto cuando...

"_das un solo paso en falso y la mujer que tienes en frente morirá"_

Observe a todos lados y me di cuenta de que un extraño conjuro estaba alrededor de Kagome, por lo que no pude moverme

"_escúchame Inu Yasha quiero desprecies a Kagome, que le grites, que le eches en cara que kikyo es mejor que ella, y quiero que rechaces al niño que espera... de lo contrario morirá"_

"_y por que se supone que quieres dañarla, se supone que tu y ella son..."- no pude continuar de solo pensarlo mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse pero ya estaba acostumbrado a evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y mucho menos lloraría por una mujer que no valía la pena_

"_eso es asunto mío pero si quieres saberlo... solo tienes que preguntarle a kikyo... descubrirás que te tiene mas que una sorpresa, y no estoy seguro si te gustara descubrirla"_

después de eso deje de escucharlo y me vi forzado a insultar a Kagome, parte de mis palabras eran mentiras... pero otras eran solamente aquellas que deseaba echarle en cara por haberse burlado de sus sentimientos... pero cuando la vi arrodillada ante mi pidiéndome perdón, pidiéndome que no la dejara... el rencor que sentía hacia ella desapareció, se veía tan indefensa sujetando mis rodillas, implorándome no abandonarla, que decidí no estar junto a kikyo, le daría otra oportunidad después de todo, cuantas veces yo le había lastimado el corazón al ir a ver a kikyo y ella siguió a mi lado? Era mi obligación quedarme a su lado no solo por ella sino por nuestro cachorro... en cuanto supiera por que kikyo estaba aliada a ese sujeto y que era la sorpresa que me tenían, yo regresaría con Kagome y le diría el porque de mis actos ya que al parecer sufría de amnesia o algo así y después que ella me explique bien porque me traiciono, la perdonare

FIN FLACH BACK

Inu Yasha se encontraba en la ventana de la habitación de la muchacha, aun no estaba seguro de entrar… tenia tanto temor de que todo lo que le dijo kikyo fuera mentira… si eso era así, estaba seguro que kagome a pesar de perdonarlo nunca volvería a confiar en el

Entro en la habitación… ahí estaba ella, sin ninguna frazada cubriéndola a pesar del frió que había afuera… se acerco sigilosamente para no despertarla, entonces vio que estaba temblando…

Inu.. Yasha - kagome susurraba en sus sueños mientras su voz sonaba temblorosa- onegai… no me dejes… ai shiteru Inu Yasha…

Inu Yasha quedo impactado… esto era lo único que le faltaba para saber que todo había sido un error… uno nunca miente en sus sueños, y menos cuando esta delirando…

"_ella me ama?... entonces lo que hizo nunca sucedió? Entonces porque yo la vi besándose con ese sujeto… kami sama si todo esto fue un montaje…-_ sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños- gomen ne kagome … onegai gomen ne…

el hanyou se acerco a ella, la tomo en sus brazos mientras levantaba las cobijas de su cama y la recostaba… fue entonces cuando noto que su vientre había crecido un poco… y sin poder evitarlo toco ese lugar donde crecía su hijo.

Mi cachorro…- no había nadie mas en ese lugar que ellos dos, nadie que fuera testigo de lo que en ese instante sucedió… Inu Yasha, el hanyou orgulloso, el grosero, el poderoso guerrero… estaba llorando, y no un llanto silencioso…. Estaba descargando toda su culpabilidad en ese instante- He quitado de la mujer que amo lo mas preciado que poseía solo por creer en… kikyo…. La he humillado y hecho padecer un infierno solo por creer en esa estúpida víbora!... pero ya no mas amor- Inu Yasha cubrió con las cobijas a la mujer y acariciando su rostro la beso en la frente… luego tiernamente en los labios, sin darse cuenta de que el rostro de la joven habían quedado rastros de las lagrimas de el.

Se fue alejando de ella lentamente… como si un imán no permitiera alejarse de su lado, pero debía partir y enseñarle a kikyo que con el no se jugaba y mucho menos le permitiría que dañara nuevamente a kagome… estaba dispuesto a matarla si fuera necesario… pero ese espíritu lleno de odio y maldad no volvería a interferir en su vida, ni en su felicidad.

-espérame por favor kagome... y cuida bien a nuestro cachorro- susurro el desde la ventana con una mirada tierna pero a la vez melancólica, donde aun se notaba el rastro de sus lagrimas que brillaban a la tenue luz de las estrellas- regresare por ti en cuanto aclare todo esto y nunca mas nos separaremos… y espero que a pesar de todo… tu aun me sigas amando por toda la eternidad como yo lo haré… a pesar de todo… es una promesa.

Luego salto de la ventana, para dirigirse hacia su propia época… donde lo esperaba el enfrentamiento con aquella miko que alguna vez amó y por la cual ahora solo reinaba el más puro odio que jamás se imaginó sentir…. Se perdió en la oscuridad del pozo… se alejo de ella, de Kagome, la madre de su hijo, la mujer que amaba, y que lo amaba; Dejando una promesa que quizás solo el viento pudo escuchar, que quizás solo ella pudo escuchar… dejando una promesa que quizás… jamás podría cumplir…

Se alejo de un mundo al cual… ya nunca mas podría regresar...

Continuara…..

Yupi ! Al fin pude terminar TT es que la escuela me absorbe completamente

Espero por favor que contesten mis preguntas y que le haya gustado este cap, aunque no haya contestado review los eh leído todos y realmente me animaron a seguir con este fic, pero recuerden que yo no lo dejare a la mitad ok… yo siempre termino mis fic, aunque me demore lo hago

Bueno espero por favor que me manden sus review con sus opiniones sobre este cap, cartas de amor (Inu: y a mi tambien n.n) bombas, amenazas de muerte, flores, pedidos de streep tess de sess, etc….

Matta ne!


	6. Rojo Atardecer de Otoño

Hola a todos!

En verdad que a pasado tiempo, realmente siento hacerlos esperar pero es que la escuela me a mantenido alejada del mundo, para que se hagan una idea nos hicieron resolver una guía de 200 ejercicios! T0T bueno pero les agradezco mucho los review enserio n.n me animan a seguir a delante, les cuento además que tengo el cd de CHARM donde salen todas las canciones de inu traducidas al español en versión completa! El que las quiera me avisa y me da su dirección para mandárselas

Inu: n0n hola a todos!

Kay: porque ese buen humor? 0.o

Inu: porque al fin estoy libre de mi "problemita" otoñal n/n

Kay: a era eso "rayos ahora no lo podré acariciar hasta la primavera u.u"

Inu: bueno que esperas presenta el fic que ya te han tenido que esperar bastante ¿verdad?

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii u.u

Kay: n.nU gomen ne

Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenece, solo poseo a hitsuya que no puede ser usado por otra persona sin mi consentimiento, todos los otros son obra de Rumiko Takahashi a quien le agradezco crear a tan bello hanyou q

-...- diálogos

"_cursiva_" pensamientos

0o0o0o0 cambios de escena

.-.-.-.-. : sueños

**Capitulo seis:**

**Zanbokuna tenshi Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**Kirei tenshi ai shiteru. (tercera parte)**

**Rojo Atardecer de Otoño**

(Ángel cruel Recuérdame cada ves que veas la luna.

Hermoso ángel te amo)

Rojo Atardecer de Otoño 

Los débiles rayos del sol comenzaban a alumbrar las copas de los árboles de aquel milenario bosque donde se encontraba el majestuoso árbol el cual se erguía orgulloso por sobre todos los demás, era uno de los pocos si no el único que podía presumir de ser participe de las historias mas increíbles de amor y de odio que una persona se podría imaginar, algunas eran conocidas, como la leyenda de Inu Yasha, el malvado hanyou que fue sellado en su propio tronco por una sacerdotisa, y otras leyendas ya olvidas si no es que nunca sabidas como la trágica historia de amor entre dos hanyou que se juraron amor eterno pero que por causas del destino o por la simple oscuridad en el corazón de otras personas fueron separados cruelmente. Hoy, nuevamente era testigo del sufrimiento de una persona, una a la cual ya conocía muy bien, y que había sido, por así decirlo, su huésped por 50 años, un hanyou del cual sabia más de lo que este mismo podía presumir, pero sabía que el destino pronto se encargaría de revelar su verdadero y trágico pasado.

Inu Yasha se encontraba en su rama favorita, su rostro se encontraba oculto entre sus ropajes rojos y pequeños sollozos eran el sonido que acompañaba el cantar de los pájaros que indicaban que un nuevo día acababa de empezar. No había dejado de llorar ni un segundo, toda la noche se dedico a liberar la culpabilidad que sentía, la única vez que había llorado de esa forma fue cuando vio el cadáver de su madre... algo que recordaba vagamente, quizás porque desde ese día se prometió nunca llorar por nada ni nadie, y ese recuerdo siempre le hacia sufrir...

-me lo merezco...- dijo levantando un poco el rostro, dejando ver las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro y sus ojos llorosos y tristes- me merezco estar sufriendo esto, y mucho mas es lo q debería sufrir... Kagome como lo siento, te e hecho tanto daño, que ni yo mismo puedo perdonarme, y por ende no puedo esperar perdón de ti... como es posible que haya dudado de ti mi niña, tu que me has aguantado todo, tu que has estado a mi lado a pesar de saber que yo me iría con otra, con kikyo, ¡¡¡MALDITA! Estoy seguro que ella planeo todo esto!-Inu Yasha apretaba fuertemente su haori con los brazos cruzados- pero lo pagara... pagara lo que nos hizo Kagome...-una imagen de ella dormida cruzo su mente, una imagen donde podía apreciarse claramente su vientre ya un poco abultado, e Inu Yasha no pudo evitar que un sonrisa melancolía surcara su rostro- mi cachorro... mío y de ella... no debió ser de esa forma, debería a ver sido un bello recuerdo, el recuerdo de nuestra primera noche... la primera ves de ambos... fue mi culpa, maldita sea, mi culpa, como pude creer en que ella me engañaría... pero ya es tarde, no puedo devolver el tiempo, pero si cobrare venganza... y te pediré perdón Kagome, aunque se que yo nunca podré perdonarme...

Inu Yasha se paró, limpio sus lágrimas y fue a despertar a sus amigos... tenia que disculparse, y también debían ir en busca de kikyo lo más rápido posible... mientras mas rápido la encontrara, mas rápido podría estar junto a kagome...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

el viento se colaba por la ventana de la habitación... haciendo mover de una forma graciosa los cabellos de la joven que estaba plácidamente dormida sobre una cama, soñando quien sabe que pero fuera lo que fuera no importaba, lo importante es que se le podía ver sonreír... al ver la ventana abierta buyo entro dentro de la habitación de su ama, vio lo cómoda que se veía la cama de esta y no lo pensó dos veces para subirse a ella, recostándose a su lado y ronroneando para poder despertarla y tener como siempre que ella no estaba, la cama para el solito.

-mmm... buyo es temprano como entraste?

Kagome despertó resignada y acaricio la cabeza de su mascota, pero al girar su vista se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta, y también que ella estaba bajo las cobijas de su cama. Se levanto un tanto extrañada por esto, su mama nunca abría la ventana sin antes despertarla para que tomara desayuno o fuera al colegio, pero lo mas extraño a su parecer era el hecho de que estuviera cubierta por las sabanas de su cama... nadie de su familia podría cargarla de una forma tan fácil como para que ella no se despertara... solo alguien lo hacia...

-Inu Yasha, acaso viniste a verme?-una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, su hanyou se preocupo por ella, vino a verla- pero por que no me despertaste? Hubiera querido tanto abrazarte, te e necesitado tanto mi tenshi, tanto...

Kagome se vistió, iría con ayumi al cine hoy, su amiga había insistido en que tenía algo importante que decirle y además que necesitaba distraerse y no echarse a morir.

-mama ya me voy- Kagome iba vestida con una vestido amarillo pálido y un chaleco color calipso abotonado solo en el centro (el mismo vestido que uso para su cita con hojo cuando Inu la había tirado al poso sin la perla)

-esta bien hija, pero no vuelvas muy tarde, iré al centro comercial a comprarle ropa a mi nieto n.n y quiero que la veas- dijo ella con una tranquila sonrisa, sonrisa que le había heredado a su hija.

-ok mama... y gracias por todo, te quiero mucho- dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego salir en busca de ayumi

- y yo a ti Kagome...- mágicamente la sonrisa de la mujer desapareció y ahora las lagrimas eran las que adornaban su rostro- pero mi misión se acaba hoy mi pequeña, y ya no podré estar nunca mas junto a ti...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, dando un paisaje tranquilo al milenario bosque, al centro de este se encontraba un youkai de ambamarina mirada, tan tranquilo que parecía estar dormido, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos y su cabello era mecido con tanta gracia como las hojas anaranjadas del otoño...

-veo que aun me recuerdas sesshoumaru- dijo una vos entre los árboles

en un segundo una silueta completamente blanca apareció delante del lord, un hombre que no aparentaba mas de 25 años, su cabellera era tan larga como la del mismo sesshoumaru pero era de color dorado, uno tan brillante que llegaba a confundirse con los rayos del sol, y sus ojos eran de un azul cielo que reflejaban una tristeza tan grande que hasta el mas cruel de los asesinos hubiera sentido lastima de ella...

-creí que estabas muerto hitsuya, comandante de los tenshi no ten-ju (n/a: no se y es tan correcta la traducción pero es algo como ángeles malditos por el cielo)

-creedme sesshoumaru, lord de las tierras occidentales, que estos últimos 50 años... fueron aun peor que la muerte que todos supusieron que tuve aquel día, en que nuestra querida hanyou despertó su parte demoníaca- sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa hanyou... que fue quien cambio su vida para siempre.

-todos nosotros fuimos los culpables de que eso sucediera, tu y yo quizás nunca estuvimos de acuerdo, pero aun así fue una decisión q tuvimos que acatar, yo por mi parte, sabes lo que tuve que sacrificar... así como tu, tuviste que sacrificarla a ella... y al mismo tiempo, perderla para siempre.

-lo sé... pero ella ha vuelto sesshoumaru, ella ha vuelto a la vida.

-lo se. Lo supe desde el momento en que la encontré, supongo que piensas hacer que recupere sus recuerdos.

-no, aun no. Primero... debo conseguir ayuda, y cumplir una vieja promesa...-sijo dando una sonrisa que helaría la sangre de cualquiera- así como reclamar otra... por eso sesshoumaru, necesito a tenseiga, y si no quieres facilitármela... –poniéndose en posición de ataque-tendremos que hacer esto como en los viejos tiempos...

-se que nada bueno saldrá de que ella recupere sus recuerdos. Además, se el odio que le guardas a mi hermano por lo sucedido hace ya tantos años... y por ello-sacando a tenseiga-tal como quieres, recordaremos los viejos tiempos...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-la película estuvo muy buena! n.n - kagome conversaba con su amiga en la plaza de la cuidad mientras disfrutaba de su helado extra grande de vainilla con chocolate.

-me alegra que lo pasases bien...-ayumi tenia un semblante preocupado, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Kagome.

-que sucede ayumi? Te he notado muy seria todo este tiempo- tomando una de sus manos y dándole una sonrisa- anda puedes confiar en mi.

-Kagome, esto es muy duro de decírtelo... al parecer cuando tu fuiste a comprar la muestra de embarazo, la persona que te atendió era el padre de hojo... el fue a hablar con el director sobre esto, al supongo que llamaron a tu mamá anoche para comprobarlo, ella les contó que tu esperabas un bebe. Hubo reunión extraordinaria anoche, y decidieron...

-que pasa ayumi...-Kagome se había puesto muy nerviosa, por lo que ayumi opto por abrazarla

- Kagome, fuiste expulsada de la escuela... yo... lo siento mucho

Kagome quedo en blanco, no pudo hacer más que aferrarse fuertemente a su amiga. Sintió como sus sueños se venían abajo, como era posible... que en tan solo unos meses toda su vida fuera destruida, ¿en que momento fue en el que se equivoco, ¿que fue lo que hizo mal?... sus sueños, le estaban quitando sus sueños, ella quería graduarse, tener una profesión... pero ya ni eso podría hacer... ¿por que la vida se había ensañado con ella, ¿por que le quitaba lo poco que poseía?... ¿por qué?... esas eran unas de las preguntas que ella se hacia, sin dejar de ser acompañadas por ya sus inseparables lagrimas, que se avían vuelto en sus compañeras últimamente.

-ayumi yo... necesito ir a mi casa, gracias por todo- Kagome se disponía a correr cuando sintió que su amiga le tomaba el hombro-que pasa?

-hay algo mas Kagome... mis padres me prohibieron juntarme contigo por lo que... este fue el ultimo día que pasamos juntas. Solo te pido que recuerdes que, pase lo que pase, tú siempre serás mi amiga y... nunca te voy a olvidar.

-ayumi... por favor-dándose la vuelta para comenzar a correr- nunca olvides lo que acabas de decir.

Ayumi la vio alejarse rápidamente, no podía saber como ella se sentía, no podía ayudarla, no podía hacer nada para cambiar la vida que seguramente le tocaría vivir... no había nada a su alcance para poder ayudarla... pero si mantendría su promesa, ella siempre seria su amiga, a la distancia... ella nunca olvidaría a Kagome Higurashi.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

un nuevo atardecer se cernía sobre el sengoku, pero este tenia algo de diferente, el sol escondiéndose entre las montañas tenia el cielo de un rojo sangre muy pocas veces visto... un rojo sangre que se combinaba perfectamente con el paisaje que cubría... un pueblo completamente destruido, sin ningún sobreviviente. Los cadáveres estaban esparcidos como si un torbellino los hubiera arrastrado, algunos en el suelo, otros sobre los techos y árboles, la sangre corría libremente como si de un lago se tratase... todos los habitantes fueron asesinados de forma lenta y dolorosa... algunos, sin embargo, parecía que hubieran sido reventados por dentro, ya que los trozos de carne se esparcían al mismo tiempo que la sangre...

En este mismo lugar, se encontraba una vieja sacerdotisa agonizando, no le quedaban mas que minutos de vida. Con sus ultimas fuerzas trataba de escribir una carta, escrita con la sangre derramada en el suelo, su vista se nublaba y ya casi no podía respirar... finalmente termino la carta, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su demacrado rostro... ya podía morir tranquila.

-espero que Kagome... jamás regrese a este lugar-

kaede miraba hacia pozo por donde muchas veces la vio salir. Recordó en cuestión de segundos su vida, sintiéndose satisfecha, sin embargo también recordando a su gran amor al cual jamás volvió a ver, aquel que se marcho hace 30 años, prometiéndole regresar algún día... finalmente ella partía antes que el regresase... pero tenia la esperanza que algún día lo vería en el otro mundo, y pudiera finalmente saber la razón por la cual la abandonó. Ya había echo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar la catástrofe que caería en ese mundo a partir de ahora, que hitsuya había vuelto... ya no había nada que hacer... solo descansar

-si Kagome regresa... todo abra acabado... si no es para este mundo... entonces para ella...- dijo en sus últimas palabras, antes de caer sin vida sobre ese rojo suelo que se mezclaba con el cielo.

Mientras en lo profundo del bosque, mas alejado de esa masacre, un escenario no muy distinto se cernía en este rojo atardecer... un hermoso youkai de cabello plateado se encontraba moribundo, casi sin vida, con sus ropajes blancos y de tela fina completamente manchados por su propia sangre, su armadura destrozada y sin su espada a su lado... sin embargo no se rendía, parecía arrastrarse hacia un lugar indefinido... marcando con sangre cada centímetro que lograba hacerlo... ya no podía seguir... era su limite. Podía oler la sangre que provenía de la aldea donde se encontraba esa extraña sacerdotisa. Necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba que estuviera viva... pero su cuerpo ya no respondía... todo se hizo borroso...

-Rin, mi pequeña... yo... voy a... salvarte-dijo sonriendo al recordar a la pequeña- no perderé... lo que quiero... dos veces...- sus ojos perdieron su brillo lentamente, así como se fueron cerrando. El lord de las tierras occidentales, no viviría más allá del amanecer...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en la época actual, Kagome no sabia que todo lo que había vivido, todo el sufrimiento... solo estaba empezando. Pronto se encontraría... con una dolorosa sorpresa... que cerraría este rojo atardecer de otoño...

**Continuara...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

y que les pareció? Se que esta corto a pesar de lo mucho que me demore, pero quería actualizar porque encontraba injusto dejarlos esperar mas tiempo.

Y como dice el capitulo...

Esto solo esta empezando...

Reviews onegai! n.n


	7. shi

Konnichiwa!!!

Como están todos? (o todas por q la mayoría de los lectores de mi fic son mujeres xp) bien quisiera excusar esta terrible demora con lo siguiente: exámenes finales (a quien les recuerda eso?), vacaciones en la playa y computador malo por un virus q se comió todo y q hizo q me compraran un computador nuevo… pero estuve todo este tiempo castigada sin poder ir a un caber T.T, y se agrega la crisis estudiantil en mi país la cual hizo que cientos de estudiantes se tomaran sus colegios, y obio yo estaba ahí n.

Bien insisto si alguien quiere los cds de charm que ME AGREGUE a su correo, también tengo canciones q son CANTADAS por inu, sess y Miroku… e hice un amv de este fic por si alguien quiere complementarlo con el.

Inu: y aquí va otra vez uu blablabla y nunca empezando el fic q han esperado por meses ¬¬

KAY: T.T lo se, ¬¬ pero tu no tenes de que quejarte porque no lo pasamos nada de mal en el bosque n.n n¬n nqn ¬ q

Inu: no pregunten u//u tengo derecho a mantener mi vida privada ¬¬

Declaimer: y para variar lo haré yo de nuevo uu me explota T.T, todos los personajes de MI serie, por que tiene Mi nombre, no le pertenecen a la pervertida de KagomeYasha, somos de Rumiko Takahashi, quien me doto de esta belleza y sensualidad irresistible (kay: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii q) a ella solo pertenece un tal Hitsuya, que es un cretino y un idiota de lo peor grrrrr ¬¬

_Cursiva _pensamientos

-...- diálogos

"..." frases de recuerdos

o0o0o0o cambios de escena

ioioioi : sueños

**Capitulo seis:**

**Zanbokuna tenshi Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**Kirei tenshi ai shiteru. (Cuarta parte)**

**Shi…**

(Ángel cruel Recuérdame cada ves que veas la luna.

Hermoso ángel te amo)

(Muerte…)

La ciudad de Tokio comenzaba a iluminarse debido a la implacable noche que amenazaba con obscurecerla, así como había sido por millones de años. La gente comenzaba a salir de sus trabajos dirigiéndose a su hogar, para obtener el merecido descanso después de una larga jornada y poder comenzar, nuevamente, la misma rutina el día siguiente. Si… esa era la vida común y corriente de la que cualquier persona podía presumir… sin embargo, por las calles se encontraba corriendo una hermosa joven, cuyas lágrimas no importaban a los cientos de transeúntes de la ciudad… problemas de una típica niña adolescente pensaban… que equivocados estaban…

Kagome corría hacia el templo, la ciudad era grande y como esta sus calles se le hacían interminables… sus sueños… eso era lo que le habían quitado… cuanto esfuerzo había puesto para poder graduarse a pesar de tener que viajar al sengoku, cuantas peleas con su hanyou había sufrido por sus exámenes, cuanto había soñado desde pequeña ser una profesional y enorgullecer a su madre… y ahora de ello no quedaba nada, que mas podía pasar? Que mas se empeñaría la vida en quitarle?... ya no tenia nada, ni a su hanyou, ni a sus amigos, ni sus aventuras, ni sus sueños… todo le había sido arrebatado de una forma tan dura, que ni ella misma llego a imaginar… ahora solo quería llegar a casa… quería ser reconfortada en los calidos brazos de su madre y llorar como una niña pequeña, eso quería… tan solo eso pedía. Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al chocar con una persona

auch!!!- dijo ella sobándose el hombro – gomen nesai señor – Kagome se dio cuenta de que había una gran multitud conglomerada en medio de la calle, junto con autos policiales y carros de bomberos – eto… perdone que paso?

Han atropellado a una mujer, esta agonizante, lo mas probable es que muera en este lugar – dijo con un dejo de lastima - la ambulancia a tardado demasiado en llegar

Kagome sintió un poco de curiosidad por lo que paso entre la multitud para poder ver lo que sucedía…

Entonces su mundo se vino abajo… otra vez…

En el centro de esa gran conglomeración de gente estaba un automóvil cuyo conductor tenia la mitad del cuerpo fuera del vidrio delantero, con el rostro a carne viva y seguramente muerto, este se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de una mujer, la cual tenia el cuerpo completamente lleno de sangre, sus piernas estaban quebradas y un lado de su cara también a carne viva, seguramente por haber sido arrastrada por el vehículo unos metros, ella vestía una chaleca mostaza con una falda marrón y a pesar de estar tan lastimada seguía consiente y aferrando unas bolsas de la tienda Baby-Home como si su vida dependiera de ello.

… esa mujer… era su madre.

MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kagome fue corriendo hacia donde se ella se encontraba pero un policía le impidió el paso.

señorita no puede pasar sin un permiso.

SUELTEME!!!!! SUELTEME POR FAVOR!!!!!... ella… ella es mi madre... MI MADRE!!!! – trataba con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse del guardia quien la tenia fuertemente sujeta del brazo

Lo siento pero no puedo dejarla pasar…- después de forcejear un momento con el guardia esta le dio codazo, con lo que al fin pudo liberarse de el. En ese momento no paso nada por su mente, nada mas que la necesidad de correr y abrazar a su madre…- _solo quiero abrazarla… por favor… una vez más… solo quiero estar en sus brazos una vez más…_ – Kagome logro llegar hasta su madre, pero no se atrevía a tocarla… no sabia si eso la dañaría aun mas…

Ka…gome… hija… que bueno… que estés aquí – dijo la mujer con mucho esfuerzo, su cuerpo estaba completamente tembloroso, como si cada palabra que pronunciaba le costara un minuto menos de vida.

Mamá por favor no hables…- le suplico con su rostro cubierto de lagrimas – no quiero… no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado ¿si? – ella solo le sonrió, una sonrisa falsa… pero le sonrió…

Voy a morir… lo sabes… p.. pero no tienes idea… cuanto me alegra… el verte sonreír…- su rostro demostraba sufrimiento, pero de todas formas devolvió el gesto, curvó su boca en una hermosa sonrisa y tomo la mano de su hija… esta seria la ultima vez… que estaría con ella – mira… Kagome… le compre… ropita a mi nieto… ¿verdad… que se vera lin..? – pero no pudo continuar, comenzó a toser fuertemente y de su boca empezó a salir sangre…

Si mamá… se que se vera muy lindo… - no pudo resistirlo mas, tenia que abrazarla… tenia que hacerlo. Pero cuando se disponía a acercarse su madre comenzó a hablar otra vez, pero cada palabra era interrumpida por tos y sangre…

Kagome… prométeme… que pase lo que pase tu… harás lo que… quieras… con tu vida… que serás fuerte… y que… que nadie… que nadie te pasará a llevar… prométeme…. Que… a pesar de todo… tú serás feliz….

Lo prometo – su mano sujeto mas fuerte la de su madre – te lo prometo mamá…- ella bajo su rostro, no quería que su madre la viera llorar… no ahora

Gracias… ahora mi… mi misión… esta completa… ya puedo… descansar en… - su mano dejo de apretar la de su hija, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, y finalmente… dejo respirar… dejando una frase incompleta, pero en su rostro la sonrisa que siempre la caracterizó.

Mamá?... mamá háblame… - " tengo que moverla, ella solo esta desmayada ¿cierto? Ella no puede estar…" – mamá por favor… POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!!!! ABRE LOS OJOS!!! Te necesito… ahora más que nunca… POR FAVOR MAMÁ ABRE LOS OJOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Se recostó en el pecho de su madre y la abrazo llorando… tal como cuando era pequeña… esperando que los brazos de su madre la rodearan… que la cubrieran con esa calidez que solo ella podía brindarle… mas aunque esperó… aunque lloró con todas sus fuerzas… ella no se movió… su madre comenzaba a estar fría, estaba perdiendo su calor… lo sabia… su madre había muerto…

Kagome cogió los bolsos con ropa de bebe que su madre había comprado, se limpio las lagrimas con sus manos y se levanto dispuesta a irse a su casa… camino lentamente, pasando por la multitud quien se abría dándole paso… los murmullos llegaban a sus oídos, lastima… eso era lo que le tenían… solo lástima era lo que podían sentir las personas por ella… no amor, no amistad, solo… lástima…

Siguió caminando al mismo paso lento, todo ese apuro que al principio del atardecer tenía por llegar a casa se había esfumado… junto con la vida de su madre. Comenzó a llover, mojando a la pelinegra completamente, pero a ella parecía no importarle, era como si no lo sintiese… todo había dejado de importar ya… InuYasha viviría con Kikyou y se olvidaría de ella, Sango y Miroku se habían casado y formarían su propia familia, su abuelo la odiaba y su hermano estaría destrozado al saber que su madre… había muerto…

Al pensar esto se detuvo, sus pensamientos eran demasiada carga para seguir caminando, necesitaba desahogarse. Estaba en el medio de la calle, en un barrio casi desabitado, el poste de luz oscilaba debido a la lluvia hasta finalmente apagarse, dejando todo en la oscuridad…

-_sí… parece que todo este tiempo e estado luchando por la felicidad de los demás, por todas aquellas personas del sengoku, y sin embargo… ahora todos ellos vivirán en paz… tendrán su final feliz. Todos menos yo, mi vida esta arruinada, mi familia destruida… ya solo me queda aceptar lo que venga. Si ese es mi destino lo enfrentare de pie, aun tengo un pequeño motivo para luchar… mi pequeño motivo… mi bebé_ – acaricio su vientre con la mano derecha, tal y como si estuviera acariciando a un niño – sabes mi niño… a veces… me pregunto por que las cosas pasaron así – su mirada perdida se poso en el oscuro cielo, la pequeña lluvia se había convertido en tormenta. Las gotas de agua tocaban su rostro y caían con gracia por sus mejillas, como si el cielo comprendiera su dolor, como si supiera que ya no tenia mas lagrimas a pesar de necesitarlas, brindándoles las suyas… era como si el cielo reflejara el estado de su corazón – …sin embargo, creo que en cierta forma, fue para mejor… me engañe al pensar que tu padre me amaba… fui una ingenua… pero es que, yo amaba mucho a tu padre… y aun lo amo, pero a pesar de todo el dolor, de todos los engaños… al menos tu surgiste de esto… si no fuera por ti… en estos momentos no estaría hablándote, no estaría acariciando mi vientre… estaría con una arma en el… pero no te asustes, tu eres todo lo que necesito para vivir… tu eres lo único que puede darme… la fuerza para seguir viviendo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha cuanto nos falta para llegar - le pregunto sango bruscamente, como si el echo de estar cerca de el le enfermara.

Aun faltan 2 días, aunque su olor esta acercándose, es como si ella viniera a buscarnos…

Creo que es mejor buscar un lugar para dormir, el cielo estuvo muy extraño hoy, ese tinte rojo y ahora esas nubes negras… lo mas probable es que haya tormenta – sentencio Miroku sabiamente

Esta bien… iré a buscar una cueva…- y se marcho entre los árboles a registrar el lugar.

Sango deberías dejar de tener esa actitud con el… - Miroku tomo el mentón de su esposa para que lo mirara a los ojos – no es su culpa, lo sabes...

¡pero tampoco es culpa de Kagome! – grito mientras las lagrimas que tanto se había esmerado en retener se resbalaban de sus mejillas – ella… ella esta sufriendo y yo… yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudarla… ¡y no soporto tener al causante de su sufrimiento en frente de mi! ¡¡¡ME DA REPUGNANCIA!!!

Sango, por favor tranquilízate, es por eso que hacemos este viaje, para solucionarlo todo, a el lo engañaron sango, a sido victima de ello dos veces… - tratando de abrazarla - trata de entenderlo…

¿Qué lo entienda? ¡¡¡¿Qué LO ENTIENDA!!!? Miroku por todos los cielos!!!! No estamos hablando de una pelea común, no es que el la haya golpeado, aunque bien sabes que si lo hizo, pero se trata de algo mas grave… ¡la violo! ¡¡¡EL LA VIOLO!!! ¿COMO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO GRAVE DEL ASUNTO?!!! Aunque el malentendido se arregle, aunque todo vuelva a la normalidad ella nunca ¿oyes? NUNCA SERA LA MISMA!!!! – finalizo cayendo de rodillas al suelo y siendo confortada en brazos de su marido

disculpen… - dijo con la cabeza baja – hay una cueva aquí cerca, pueden seguirme si quieren

El lo había escuchado todo, suficiente tenía con su propia conciencia como para que más encima sus amigos se lo echaran en cara; sin embargo, bien sabia que ni todos los insultos del mundo eran comparados con el dolor que el le estaba causando a Kagome, cada insulto de sango se clavo profundo en su pecho, pues sabia bien que era verdad; aunque todo se solucionase, aunque ella lo perdonara, ya nada seria lo mismo…

_Abuse de ti… ese momento tan importante para ti yo lo transforme en un terrible recuerdo; todo pudo ser tan diferente… no puedo, por mas que lo intento no puedo imaginarme tu dolor, y mas aun ahora que llevas un cachorro mío en tu vientre… quiero verte, abrazarte, poder pedir perdón de una vez y ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro… no quiero volver a ver tu cara cubierta de lagrimas ¡no quiero! Me duele tanto saber que cada una de ellas es por mi causa, y que no puedo hacer nada en estos momentos para consolarte… paso la noche en vela pues al dormir las imágenes de la cabaña vienen a mi mente. Tanto daño fue el que te cause, no solo robe tu inocencia sino que también te golpeé de manera brutal, te deje inmóvil… tu cuerpo tembloroso y tu rostro que más que temor demostraba tristeza… "InuYasha…yo… te quiero tanto…" esas palabras son las que mas confusión me causan, ya que a pesar de que me alegra saber que me amas, el momento en que fueron dichas destrozan mas lo poco de mi alma que queda… te amo Kagome… y por ello creo que no soy para ti… mira lo que a sucedido por confiar en mi… quiero que me perdones, quiero estar a tu lado… pero por otro lado… temo volver a dañarte… si fui capaz de hacer esto antes… ¿Qué podría detenerme de hacerlo de nuevo? Un hanyou sin futuro no es lo que tu mereces… jamás fui digno de ti… quise creer en que podría tener una vida común y corriente, quise… tener un hogar, un lugar al que regresar… no volver a estar solo ¡mierda! ¿Por qué estoy llorando de nuevo? ¿Es que… es tanto pedir ser feliz? Por que si todas las personas encuentran el lugar al que pertenecen… ¿Por qué no lo puedo tener yo? ¿Ese es mi destino de hanyou?... ¿¡estoy condenado a vivir solo!? Ya no quiero… no lo soporto… toda mi vida estuve solo… jamás tuve amigos, jamás nadie me quiso por lo que yo era… para ser feliz debía ser humano… para sobrevivir un youkai, ¿y siendo hanyou que? Nada… esa es la simple respuesta… un híbrido no es digno de nada, solo lástima y odio… solo eso… y creo que mi corazón… ya se acostumbró a esto…_

-por eso no debes amarme Kagome… - susurró mirando el cielo – a mi lado solo conocerás el sufrimiento. Con el dolor de mi alma te pido… por favor… olvídame…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡¡¡hasta que al fin apareces jovencita!!!- dijo el abuelo de Kagome, estaba con un semblante muy enojado y con el bolso amarillo de Kagome en la mano.

-abuelo… mamá…- no podía decirlo… las palabras hacían que la herida fuera mas profunda

-lo sé Kagome, ahora entra en la casa y despídete de tu hermano.

-¿de… despedirme? – las palabras de su abuelo la pusieron nerviosa - ¿ a.. a que te refieres?

-que esta noche te vas de la casa, no me interesa donde - le tiro la mochila al piso, cerca de ella – ahí están todas tus cosas, mientras mas rápido te vallas mejor.

-pero abuelo… yo… yo no tengo donde ir… no puedes…

-claro que puedo Kagome, es mi casa por si no lo recuerdas. Pensar que creí que serias diferente, pero eres igual que tu madre, aunque no se quien fue mas tonta que la otra. Tu madre abandono sus estudios al quedar embarazada de ti; y el idiota de mi hijo que estaba enamorado de ella no lo pensó dos veces para hacer lo mismo… por no tener estudios debía trabajar en lugares peligrosos y el dinero apenas le alcanzaba para sobrevivir, por lo que les permití vivir en el templo; claro que me encargue cada día que tu madre estuvo embarazada que era la culpable del sufrimiento y la frustración de mi hijo; el muy idiota jamás quiso que te abortaran y mira cual es el resultado ahora… tu embarazada de un mitad demonio, sin estudios y sin dinero, igual que tu madre; de tal palo tal astilla, la porquería solo engendra porquería… ya no tengo ninguna obligación contigo, tu misma arruinaste tu vida… no tengo porque sentir culpabilidad por ello… y ahora ve y despídete de tu hermano; si tanto amas a ese hibrido pos que el te mantenga, después de todo el te embarazo; aunque no me extrañaría nada que no quisiera al niño, después de todo ¿no decías que estaba enamorado de otra muchacha que era mas hermosa que tu? Seguramente solo se divirtió contigo y después que se aburriera te voto.

-voy a ver a sota – su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y su voz era profunda y triste, porque sabia que cada palabra de su abuelo era verdad, ella solo fue un juguete para InuYasha… un juguete que lamentablemente para ella, ya no le servia – y no te preocupes, nunca mas me volverás a ver la cara.

Kagome entro en la casa en busca de su hermano, después de todo el siempre la apoyo en su relación con InuYasha y era el mas ansioso en conocer a su sobrino 'con orejas de perro' como decía el. Busco en la habitación de este pero no estaba, solo se encontraba shippou jugando en la consola de su hermano.

-shippou, ¿has visto a sota?

-si, dijo que saldría a tomar aire al patio

-¿al patio? ¡Pero si esta lloviendo! – Estaba preocupada, no era normal esa actitud de su hermano - Shippou, en un rato mas volveremos al sengoku así que por favor está listo para entonces.

Corrió al patio lo mas rápido que pudo, gritaba su nombre por todo el templo, pero este no aparecía, la tormenta empeoraba cada minuto más y comenzaba a sentir como el frío le entumecía el cuerpo; ya solo faltaba un lugar donde buscar, _el pozo. _Abrió las puertas de la pequeña habitación y allí lo vio, estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas y su rostro estaba oculto entre sus brazos; pero a pesar de esto se podían escuchar leves sollozos que provenían de el.

-sota… - le dolía el alma ver a su hermano en ese estado, el siempre tan feliz y despreocupado, era demasiado joven para pasar por esto; se odio por un instante, se odio por que su maldito destino no solo la maldecía a ella sino que también había involucrado a sota en esto.

-hermana… ¡hermana!- dijo llorando y corriendo a abrazarla – mamá… mamá esta… ¡esta muerta! Yo la quería tanto hermana, yo nunca conocí a mi papá, era la única persona que me comprendía, siempre me contaba sobre mi padre y me cuidaba y ahora… ¡ahora esta muerta!

-sota, hermanito, tienes que ser fuerte – lo abrazo con mas fuerzas y luego acaricio consoladoramente su cabeza – se que esto tiene que ser mucho mas difícil para ti que para mi, pero cuando crezcas comprenderás que cada golpe que la vida nos da, solo hace que nos volvamos mas fuertes…

-¿te estas despidiendo verdad? – su sonrisa era triste, casi cínica – se que el abuelo te echo de la casa

-si lo estoy haciendo sota, esta será la ultima vez que te veo y por eso te digo esto, nunca debes olvidarlo, siempre que la vida ponga obstáculos en tu camino, aunque caigas mil veces siempre debes ponerte de pie… sota, debes buscar el motivo de tu existencia, busca aquello por lo cual debes seguir viviendo, y eso te dará la fuerza que necesites para lograr todos tus anhelos… y si llegase el día en que pienses que no hay ningún motivo… entonces piensa en nuestra madre, en que a ella no lo gustaría verte derrotado.

-lo haré hermanita – se puso de pie y con sus mangas limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos, dándole una sonrisa a Kagome – y tu por favor no me olvides Kagome, y cuida mucho a mi sobrino

-claro que no te olvidare sota, y créeme que tu sobrino con orejas de perro estará muy bien…- su rostro que momentáneamente se había iluminado se volvió sombrío de nuevo – y tu tampoco me olvidaras ¿verdad?

-por supuesto que no… espero que tu e InuYasha sean muy felices juntos, por lo menos me tranquiliza el echo de que tu y el van a ser felices

-si sota – mintió y le dio una sonrisa en la que el no pudo ver las pequeñas lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos – el y yo seremos muy felices… juntos, como una familia. _Y que no daría yo por que esto fuera verdad._

-ya estoy listo Kagome – dijo shippou que apareció de repente y se posó en el hombro de Kagome

-bien… adiós sota… espero que seas muy feliz – dándole un ultimo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-adiós hermana – correspondiendo el abrazo – yo también deseo que seas feliz… te quiero y te extrañare hermanita

-sota, si algún día el abuelo llegara a arrepentirse de lo que esta haciendo, dile por favor, que yo no siento rencor contra el, que a pesar de todo es mi abuelo y que siempre llevare conmigo los momentos felices que vivimos juntos… sayounara… sota

Y sin decir mas kagome salto al pozo

Al llegar al otro lado se dieron cuenta que el pozo se estaba llenando de agua por la terrible tormenta. A Kagome el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, por lo que shippou se transformo en gaviota y la dejo fuera del pozo. Ahora venia lo mas difícil para ella, no quería hacerlo, pero sabia que era lo mejor.

-shippou, tengo que hablar algo contigo – su semblante se mantenía bajo, como si temiera que al mirar a los ojos al pequeño demonio no tendría la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

-esta bien Kagome, pero lo mejor es buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos…

-no shippou, esto será rápido… - la pelinegra recostó su cabeza en el borde del pozo y comenzó – se cuanto me aprecias, y se también que deseas estar conmigo, pero mi madre a muerto, mi abuelo me a echado de la casa y ahora no volveré a ver a mi hermano… además… además InuYasha… a el no le importo shippou. No tengo un hogar ni los medios como para poder cuidarte como quisiera… por eso – unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron directo de sus ojos al kitsune, quien estaba recostado en el vientre de ella, pero se apresuro en limpiar sus ojos – tu ya no puedes seguir conmigo, no puedo permitir que tu también te veas involucrado en el infierno que estoy pasando… tu eres joven y fuerte, podrás tener una vida mejor que junto a mi.

-pero… pero – el pequeño zorro estaba llorando, Kagome era como su segunda madre, pero no quería ser una carga para ella, entendía lo que le decía, ella quería lo mejor para el y aunque le doliera aceptaría lo que ella le pidiera - ¿Dónde me iré yo?

-quiero que vallas a vivir con kouga, se que se casó con ayame por lo que seria incorrecto que yo fuera también, dile que es el ultimo favor que le pido y si puedes quiero que entrenes para convertirte en un youkai muy poderoso.

-esta bien Kagome – sollozando – pero puedo venir a visitarte de ves en cuando ¿cierto?

-claro que si – dijo dándole un abrazo y besando su mejilla – ahora ve y busca un lugar donde refugiarte, yo me quedare aquí un tiempo mas; no me esperes, ya no volveré.

Y sin mas shippou comenzó a correr; Kagome observaba como su ultima compañía se perdía en la oscuridad el bosque… ahora si estaba sola.

-nunca te faltara nada mi niño – dijo posando nuevamente su mano en su vientre – haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que tu si seas feliz, todo lo que me pidas te lo daré… haré… haré que te sientas orgulloso de tenerme como tu madre.

Con decisión, Kagome también se interno en el bosque, la tormenta ya comenzaba a debilitarse y no quería ir a la aldea; seguramente InuYasha estaría ahí, quien sabe si incluso ya estaba viviendo con kikyou en alguna cabaña de este, verlos seria demasiado para su corazón…

Se interno en lo profundo del bosque, no tenia miedo, ya que después de todo los monstruos lo habían abandonado, el hecho de que InuYasha constantemente lo vigilara había echo que estos huyeran a otras regiones. Ya era muy tarde, y la lluvia había cesado; se disponía a descansar cuando escucho unos débiles gemidos de dolor provenientes de los arbustos cercanos; al acercarse se asusto al principio, pero luego decidió ayudar a aquella persona que se encontraba tendida.

-¿¡sesshoumaru que te a ocurrido!? – pregunto al ver al lord gravemente herido y en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, la cual se esparcía a su alrededor gracias a los pequeños riachuelos que la lluvia había formado.

-eres tú… humana… al fin… te encuentro – dijo tratando de levantarse sin poder conseguirlo.

-espera por favor no te muevas en seguida te curare – y sin pensarlo dos veces busco en su bolso algo que pudiera servirle; para su alegría su abuelo le había equipado con una gran variedad de medicinas.

-esto no es… de tu incumbencia – contesto sesshoumaru con esfuerzo – necesito que vallas a mi castillo… Rin esta enferma… ella… te necesita más que yo…

-yo no se donde esta tu palacio – comenzó, limpiándole y desinfectando las heridas de su pecho desnudo – pero en cuanto estés en buen estado te acompañare y la ayudare – sonrió al limpiar la sangre de su cara.

-a…arigatou humana – contesto esquivando su mirada; la verdad es que no le agradaba para nada recibir ayuda de una humana, mucho menos si esta tenia alguno relación con el estúpido de su hermano, pero en estos momentos realmente lo necesitaba, no solo el, sino también Rin.

-Me llamo Kagome, KA-GO-ME, al menos llámame por mi nombre-dijo un tanto nostálgica, recordaba que esa fue la primera discusión que tuvo con InuYasha… cuando la confundió con kikyou

-por esa insolencia podría matarte jovencita- respondió el lord con un poco de esfuerzo pero manteniendo su tono altivo y orgulloso

-no lo harás, me necesitas para ayudar a la pequeña Rin, además dudo que puedas moverte tan rápido como para matarme con esas heridas P

-no me confundas con el inútil de mi hermano… por cierto donde esta ese hanyou?? Me sorprende que no este saltando por ahí como un animal, acaso esta muerto?- su mirada mostró un deje de ilusión que asusto a la pelinegra

-el… el ya no esta conmigo… nuestra misión termino por lo que no tenia porque seguir cuidando de mi – su mirada era baja, no estaba de humor como para hablar del tema, mucho menos con sesshoumaru!!!

Entonces fue cuando sesshoumaru sintió un olor diferente en la joven, un olor bastante familiar, el de su hermano. En su raza eso solo significaba 2 cosas, o su hermano la había elegido como su hembra o esta estaba preñada de su hermano… y por la intensidad del olor el podía decir que eran las dos…

-no me gusta que me mientan… - respondió en tono sereno - puedo oler en ti la esencia de InuYasha, y no solo esta en tu piel, también en tu vientre. Vas a tener un cachorro de ese inútil???

-como puedes oler en mi a inuyasha si… si…- sus mejillas se enrojecieron y la vergüenza no le permitió terminar la frase.

-si se aparearon hace bastante tiempo??- kagome lo miro sorprendida y se limito a asentir con la cabeza – pues me sorprende que no te lo haya dicho el mismo, para la raza de los Inu-Youkai el aparearse con una hembra significa que la a elegido como su hembra, lo que ustedes los humanos llaman matrimonio, y para sellar la unión el macho debe morder en el cuello a su compañera de tal modo que quede una marca, la cual indica a todos los demás machos que esa hembra le pertenece y que por ende nadie mas que el puede tocarla. Esa marca deja en el cuerpo de la hembra permanentemente el olor del macho, lo cual permite saber a quien le pertenece.

El silencio invadió la espesura del bosque, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y el suave eco de las gotas de lluvia que caían de los árboles, sesshoumaru permanecía quieto, intentando reponerse lo antes posible. Para el esa pequeña charla no era mas información insignificante y sin importancia, pues en esa época era tan sabida como el estaba seguro de la brutes de su hermanastro (inu: que le pasa e este??? ¬.¬/ kay: si que te pasa con mi inu-chan???? ¬¬). Sin embargo para kagome esto era absolutamente extraño, una gran cantidad de sentimientos se acumularon en su mente… pero lo mas importante….

Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza y esperanza, otra vez

**Continuara…..**

**Bien pos q decir…. Muxo tiempo sin actualizar…. Pero wenu al fin lo hice u,u no me maten!!!... en el próximo capitulo otra muerte ocurrirá… ¿Quién será esta vez? Jajajaja sangre ¬ hagan sus apuestas desde ahora!!!**

**Y wenu siempre se agradecen los lindos post q me dejan n.n y díganme lo q piensan sobre este capi en un post tambien ok?**

**Muxas gracias**

**Matta ne .**


End file.
